Pawns of Destiny: A Tale of Two Heroes
by Jesness
Summary: Luigi here, I've been 'Plumber-Napped' by some freaky lil guys in red robes! Mario Help MeEeEeEe!!
1. Prologue

**Pawns Of Destiny: A Tale Of Two Heroes**

__

By Jes :)  


Chapter 1 

Prologue 

"I am tired of waiting!" 

"Patients is a virtue, and as the saying goes good things come to those who wait." 

"Spare me your idiocies, good things come to those who _take _them." 

"When will you learn, brute force is not always the answer, perspective is the key, you must look at the big picture not one piece of it; have I taught you nothing?"

Silence...

"So... what is the _big_ picture?" _A sullen reply_

"Total control," 

"keep you friends close and your enemies closer," "and I have been keeping a very close eye on these particular enemies of mine." _Inaudible mutterings _

__

More silence...

"Er... what are you talking about?"

"What, oh, er nothing, nothing just the ramblings of an old Koopa, _yes... a very close eye indeed_."

_______

It was a typical day in New York, the people were bustling. The traffic was terrible. 

The pigeons were already shaking down the corner hotdog venders for spare bits of hotdog buns; and as usual Maria Mario was trying to get her lazy son Luigi out of the house in time for school. 

"Get up, you're going to be late for school again." Maria Mario, gave an exasperated sigh as she shook her youngest son, Luigi, to wake him. 

"Just five more minutes ma--" he slurred before falling once again into slumbers grasp. 

"Get up you lazy bambino" She shook him a little harder only to have her hand swatted away for her effort. 

"Well I never!" Drastic times call for drastic measures; Maria was all set to go into the bathroom and get a bucket of ice cold water for Luigi until a knock at the door distracted Maria from her lazy teenage son; and lucky for him she went to answer it. 

"Mario," she exclaimed upon seeing her elder son standing at the doorway. He smiled politely at his mother as she invited him in. 

"What are doing here so early dear," she kissed her son and took his thin jacket and hung it on a peg next to the door. 

"I came to bring Luigi a pair of coveralls, I know you don't like him wearing his school cloths to unclog stopped up sinks and plumbing. 

Mario's mother frowned in distaste, "certainly not, we're on a tight enough budget as it is without cleaning bills to get sewer scum out of polyester!" 

"Aww come on Mama, that was only one time... and it wasn't _that _bad." 

Maria scoffed, "Luigi had to sleep out on the porch the stench was so disgusting; _and it wasn't that bad_?" 

Mario blushed- A funny sight to see, a grown man blush, "Well... uh, where's Weege, shouldn't he be leaving for school about now?" 

__

Mario's slick way of changing the subject- 

"He's still asleep," Maria sighed, "go see if you can get him up; I have to get ready for work or _I'm _going to be late!" 

"Will do Mama," Mario marched off to his little brothers room; who was in for a rude awakening.

Luigi, half on the bed-on-the-floor, with covers wrapped over him in the most odd places mumbled something unintelligible. Happy little stars with eyes that almost seemed to dance on his bright blue pajamas- 

Mario rolled his eyes, "When are you gonna grow up?" He muttered-

Grabbing the edge of the blanket and giving it a good hard yank Luigi ended up on the floor upside down and still half asleep. "Wha?" The boy slurred- 

"Get up, you lazy good for nothing!" Luigi slinked back up to the bed and scratched his stomach. 

"Geezus Mario, what's your problem, I was trying to sleep ya know?" 

"You're going to be late for school... again," 

"Relax it's only," Luigi glanced at the hand me down digital clock that used to be in Mario's possession, "seven forty-five, I'm gonna be late, why didn't someone wake me up?!" 

Luigi scurried out of bed to the closet and started throwing things around in an effort to find something that wasn't too dirty, smelly or wrinkled to wear to school. 

"What to wear, what to wear?" 

Mario sighed "You could always go naked," Mario pointed out only to receive an icy glare from his brother. 

"Sorry brother I have no intention of trying to live out _your_ fantasies," Luigi tossed a stained red shirt to the floor from his closet. 

"Very funny smart ass," Mario uttered dryly as he picked up the shirt and tossed it into the dirty clothes bin near the door. 

"Well you got one thing right," Luigi tossed a pair of blue jeans out onto the floor; as Mario once again put it into the clothes bin. "I am smart," the boy stated, 

"and an ass;" Mario added before he was hit in the face with a pair of dirty green denim shorts. 

"Hey-" Mario resisted the urge to throw the shorts back at his brother. Instead the shorts found their way into the bin like the rest of the dirty laundry. One of them had to be the mature one; and it surly wasn't going to be Luigi. 

Of course Luigi was only sixteen so responsibility was something he would have to work on as he got older, but even for a teenager Marios' little brother was unnaturally immature. Of course Mario was always there to cover for Luigi's lack of responsibility with his own dependability. The pair were rarely apart so what Luigi lacked Mario made up for in spades. It all balanced out in the end 

"Oh, sorry bro didn't see you there," Luigi gave his brother an innocent smile. 

"I'm sure," Mario glared at his little brother, "Just put something on, if Mama has to dress you, you're gonna be sorry." 

Mario remembered the time he was made to wear the most putrid looking yellow sweater with purple pants to school for picture day. Maria wouldn't have Mario missing school pictures just because he couldn't find that 'cool' shirt with a komodo dragon on it. 

He'd gotten into quite a few fights that day defending his honor from kids calling him 'miss-matched-Mario.' 

"Those pant's would have looked so cool with that dragon shirt..." Mario Mumbled 

"Huh?" Luigi replied he wasn't really paying attention to Mario anymore-

"Wha- oh, nothing... I brought you a pair of overalls you could wear those to school-"

"Are you insane? I get made fun of enough with out your help thank you very much!"

"You will wear the overalls, and here's a shirt for you as well." A shirt was tossed at Luigi and landed on his head, it smelled like Downy so it must have been freshly washed 

"Mama, I-"

"Don't you 'Mama' me! Now get dressed and get yourself to school; because by God Luigi you're not too old for me to take you over my knee yet, now get moving!" 

Maria swept out of the room her ranting, with a thick Italian accent ,could be heard as she stormed through the hallway. 

Luigi just stood there for a moment looking quite baffled, usually Mama didn't get quite so mad. His chain of thought was broken by a small sound... 

"*snork.*" Mario cleared his throat in a poor attempt to cover a laugh, "here little brother;" Mario said with a ridicules grin as he handed Luigi the coveralls that had been hanging on his shoulder. Luigi frowned as his brother left the room snickering closing the bedroom door behind him. 

_______

"I'm not going" Luigi walked into the living room where Mario and Maria sat chatting quietly. 

Maria looked up stopping almost in mid-sentence to correct her younger son. 

"You most certainly are too going to school today, you're not sick-" 

"But Mama, I look like Farmer John, no one where's overalls to school, people are going to make fun of me!" He complained.

"One" his mother prompted 

"You look fine, don't be such a peacock," she brushed some imaginary lint from the boys coveralls.   
"And two," she added satisfied that the non-existent fuzz was gone

"Anyone who will make fun of you for what you're wearing is not someone who's opinion you should care about in the first place." 

Luigi rolled his eyes, "You just don't under-" 

"I understand perfectly well, I was six-teen once two you know-" 

"oh do tell-" Luigi added sarcastically only to be slapped for it. 

"Don't be a smart mouth!" 

"Yes mama..." **:( **

Mario no long trying to hide it openly laughed at his little brother.   
"Mama, you should know, Luigi could care less what people think of him... unless they're female that is." 

Mario grinned at his brother who shot him the dirtiest look in the history of dirty looks. 

"Shut-up butt wipe" Luigi growled

"Luigi, Langauge!" He winced as his mother once again slapped him upside the back of the head

"Ow would you quite doing that please?!" Mario snickered again. Seeing how many times he could get Luigi in trouble with their mother was almost a sort of sport. 

And yet again Luigi was smacked 

"Don't talk back!"

"But you didn't say anything" the boy whined. 

Maria gave her son a dark look, Luigi nervously chuckled, 

"eh, heh, heh, I'd best be off for school now. Love you Mama." Luigi gave his mother a peck on the cheek and bolted for the door, "Later Mario"  
"Remember three-" Mario shouted after his brother who was already out the door and in the hall way

"Yeah, yeah, I know three o'clock at the shop and 'don't be late!'" Luigi called back. 

Mario sighed  
"He's going to be late you know" Maria gave her son a warm smile

"I know," Mario said with a frown. "when is he gonna grow up?" 

a sad expression crossed his mother's face, "when he realizes that life is not a game, and that the people that we come to depend on... will not always be there when we need them." 

Mario remained silent for a moment knowing all too well what his mother was referring to. 

"I wish..." Mario whispered

"That he never has to grow up." he looked up at his mother with a painful expression.

"Me too" She pulled her son into a hug, and Mario swore he heard a sniffle before the pair broke apart. 

Mario cleared his throat. "I'd better go, I've got an appointment to keep at eight forty-five"

"Have a good day at work Mama."   
"You too," Maria kissed her son on the cheek and once again embraced her elder son. 

She whispered the last words that , mother and child would ever exchange, in his ear...

"Take care of your brother."

"Always, I promise." 

Mario waved his mother goodbye as exited his former home, unaware that he would not be seeing either of them again soon. 

This is my baby and I am determined not to give up on it till it's been seen all the way through! Can I get a "HELL YES?" 

Most of FFN: "Whatever.." 

-_-; *sigh* Fine be that way... Read, review, enjoy, flame if you have nothing better to do.

I have a far clearer vision of the plot; and this need to be rewritten to accommodate it. Look forward to more rewritten chapters as well as completely new chaps. 

Liz a.k.a Jes:)


	2. Down the drain.

Mario sat in the, run down little, plumbing shop dozing peacefully. His feet rested on the surface of the, old wooden, desk just inches shy of the phone. Hands clasped over his stomach, gently rising and falling with each passing breath. His favorite red cap over his eyes. Shielding them from the bright sunlight that was flowing in through the large window with the shop's name, "Mario's plumbing", on it. 

Coming in through the store room entrance, Luigi picked up a box of...well only a plumber would know what. 

"Mario those parts you ordered..." Luigi noticed Mario wasn't paying attention. 

"Mario?" Luigi put the box down, gently on the swept but still filthy floor, and walked behind Mario's chair.

"Mario? Are you awake?"

"Hum?...Z...Z...Z"

Luigi grinned and crept closer to Mario's chair being careful not to wake him just yet. Getting right next to his ear he let out the longest, loudest, most ear splitting whistle that startled Mario so badly he fell out of his chair.

"Huh!? Wha? I'm up! I'm up!" Mario looked up at his brother, who was trying desperately not to laugh but; he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"(Snicker) Bwa, ha, ha, ha, ha,... you...ha,...should have....ha, ha, seen your face, it was priceless!" 

Luigi extended his hand to help his brother off the floor, Mario shooed it away, to witch Luigi just snickered at, got up and brushed himself off. 

"Why don't you act your age instead of your IQ?" Mario said sarcastically 

"If I acted my IQ I wouldn't be able to move." 

"That's right, infants don't get around much do they?" Luigi gave Mario a sour face. Why could he never think of a good come back when arguing with Mario?

"Where on earth have you been? I've been worried sick." Mario said as he bent down to pick up his hat and looked at his watch. Luigi was over an hour and a half late.

"Yeah, I see how worried you were...wipe the drool off your mouth" Luigi said dryly "I was at the arcade."

"The arcade! You were supposed to come here right after school" Mario shouted, he was more than a little upset at his brother's irresponsibility. 

But then he should have known better than to expect any responsible action from Luigi. Even though they were brothers, Mario and Luigi could not have been more different. You'd never think they were raised in the same house. Luigi, a lad of just sixteen was impulsive, childish, and sometimes a little oversensitive, even for a teenager; but his happy go lucky personality would not allow for him to stay upset over anything for too long. Mario on the other hand was the complete opposite he was only twenty-one and was wise beyond his years, what Luigi lacked in the responsibility department, Mario made up for in spades. And since the pair was rarely apart, he was usually responsible enough for the both of them. 

"But Mario, its not my fault. The game, it called to me, it said play m... " Mario glared at his little brother 

"'_It's not my fault' _(Sigh) one of these days your irresponsible ways are going to get you into real trouble little bro"

"Yeah maybe, but lucky for me probably won't be around to know how much trouble I'm in"

Mario could have just smacked Luigi for what he was implying. 

"Come on there was a call while you were out" Mario said, he motioned towards the door, before he grabbed the two tool belts from beside the desk; and threw one to Luigi.

"Where at?" Luigi asked, as he followed Mario out the front door onto the street.

"1983. N. Edison St., Stopped up drainpipe, its not far so we can walk."

The two brothers walked in silence most of the way there, Mario was still pretty ticked at the whole "_arcade thing". _

"This is it" Mario said as he stopped in front of a large Victorian home that had seen better days.

"Man these people need a couple of carpenters, not plumbers." Luigi replied, somewhat awestruck, only to be answered by silence.

Even though the house was run down it was still something to see. The porch groaned, as Mario and Luigi stepped onto the, rickety old, stairs. The owner of the house must have heard them coming, because just as Mario was about to knock on the door it opened. Standing in front of the two-surprised bros. was a white haired old woman. 

"Ah; you must be the plumbers, I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten lost." She said with a chuckle.

Mario frowned at Luigi "Yes ma'am sorry to keep you waiting. You said over the phone that your drainpipe was stopped up?"

"Yes its in the backyard" The old woman escorted the two plumbers through the house to the backyard; and to a large green drainpipe full of water. 

"We should be done soon" Mario assured her.

"Well then I'll leave you to your work, if you need anything just ask." The woman returned to the house.

"Hmmm...I've never seen a pipe like this one before" Mario said as he looked it over. "This pipe is huge what could be big enough to stop it up?" 

"I'll find out big brother" Luigi rummaged through the pockets on his tool belt, until he found what he was searching for. A pair of goggles?

He put his hat in his back pocket and the goggles over his eyes; and before Mario could stop him Luigi stuck his head into the pipe. Water went splashing over the sides. Mario looked around he shuddered at the thought of one of the neighbors seeing his little brother head first in a pipe full of water like some kind of weirdo. 

"(Sigh) Sometimes he can be so weird" 

Luigi pulled his head out of the pipe and took a deep breath.

"Mario I saw it, I saw what's stopping the water!" Luigi said between gasps for air.

Rather than yelling at Luigi, and causing himself a lot of unneeded stress, Mario just sighed and asked "what?" 

"Its a beach ball or something like that...its large round and it's red with white spots on it..."

"Must have been thrown in there by one of the kids in this neighborhood" Mario interrupted 

"And its stuck right about..." Luigi ran his finger down the out side of the pipe and stopped just about an inch from the ground.

"Here! But I know how to get it out of there quick fast and in a hurry!" 

Once again Luigi looked through his tool belt. Mario wondered what Weege would pull out this time. 

"Ah ha! found it!" Luigi held up a very small plunger, one made for sinks.

"Fool, what are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to unclog the pipe...here hold my hat." Luigi put his hat on top of the one Mario was wearing. He slipped the goggles back over his eyes.

"When I knock on the Pipe pull me up I'm not sure I can get myself out of such a tight spot."

"What do you mean pull you up..." Luigi was back in the pipe before Mario could finish his question. 

"Not again...good lord mama's goanna kill me when I bring him home."

Luigi, inside the pipe head first, had stuck the little plunger to the top of the ball and was yanking on it like mad.

~_ Come on...Just a little more I can feel it starting to give. One more good tug should do it! ~_

Luigi pulled with everything he had. Then as if it had never been stuck in the first place it popped free and water started to go through the pipe as normal. Only problem was that it was going down too fast and Luigi was going down with it. Mario, grabbed his brother's ankles when he noticed the pipe trying to swallow Luigi. But the suction was too great and both Mario and Luigi went down the drain with the water.

Luigi had been under water for about a minute and a half and was having trouble holding his breath any longer. Mario on the other hand who'd been taken by surprise by the whole event swallowed a lot more water than he cared too. Mario felt a weird feeling as he slid through the pipe. It was like he was being torn apart but he felt no pain. The wild minute long ride ended with the brothers tumbling on to a grassy field littered with trees that looked like they belonged in a Brazilian rain forest somewhere. 

Mario saw Luigi on his hands and knees coughing and gasping for air... then everything went dark. 

****

About the title I don't have one yet "Bros" is the stories file name on my computer so that's the title until I think of a real one. It really doesn't catch ones attention does it? 

Ps. Chapter 2, or 3 if you count the prolog should be up, later this afternoon. 1/ 11/02 at no later than 4:00pm is my goal. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. - _Jes :P_


	3. The plumbers & the princess

"Mario...get up!" Luigi shook Mario gently. "Mario, for the love of god, get up!" Luigi shook Mario a little harder this time but he still didn't move. 

Luigi put his head on his brother's chest and prayed for a heartbeat; but he couldn't hear anything over the pounding in his own head. 

Luigi was kicking himself for not paying attention to the teacher when he taught CPR in PE instead of Cindy Markinson. Why did she have to be so pretty...and easy, so dreadfully, dreadfully easy? 

He decided that he would have to at least try. He mentally went through the steps required, those that he could remember anyway. 

__

~Ok remember its not kissing its something, something respiration~ Luigi looked down at his brother's motionless body

"Ooh I don't care what they say it is too kissing! Why else is it called the kiss of life? But...I gotta do it or get used to the idea of being an only child." 

Luigi clumsily but correctly preformed CPR. Unfortunately Mario did not respond and poor Luigi was running short on ideas...and hope.

He got to his feet and started to back away when he tripped over something; and his feet came from beneath him. He landed hard on his bottom. 

He looked to see what he had fallen over. It was the beach ball though it didn't really look like a ball anymore. It looked like a giant mushroom only it had a face painted on. Still stuck to the plunger the mushroom stared happily, blankly into nothingness its cheerful expression only angered Luigi. He grabbed the handle of the plunger and threw it away from him. It bounced over near Mario finally stopping when it gently rolled into his leg. 

Luigi turned his back to Mario no longer being able to stand the sight of his unmoving brother. 

"Luigi?" 

"M...Mario?" Luigi turned around slowly "YOU'RE ALIVE!" Luigi got up and tackled Mario, who was sitting up, and hugged him tight. Their sopping wet clothes making squishy noises as he did so. ~_But...how? ~_

"Weege...you're choking...me..." Mario gasped, Luigi let go looking a little sheepish.

"Uh...heh, heh, sorry." "It's ok" Mario responded as he shakily got to his feet. "Are you ok?" Luigi asked; but Mario didn't answer he was caught up in his surroundings 

Mario looked over the landscape. A beautiful grassy field that stretched in to eternity in all directions. The leaves on the many large trees, witch Mario didn't recognize, were perfectly formed stars that almost seemed to twinkle in the bright rays of the golden sun. And he was nearly stunned silly when he saw the castle in the distance surrounded by a mote with the bluest water he'd ever seen.

"Where are we?" Mario said in awe. Not that anyone could blame him. Only one without any sensibilities at all would've not been taken with the beauty that was all around.

"Who cares I'm ready to go home my boxers are wet and they're ridding up on me." Luigi said while tugging on the back of his overalls. Mario just looked at him and wondered if mama had dropped Luigi on his head as a child. No, his grades in school were too good for that to be true.

"Look around, does it look like we're anywhere near where either you or I live?" 

Luigi looked around and realized that he was in a place he'd never been before.

"Hey where are we?" Luigi thought out loud. Mario slapped his forehead in exasperation a feeling he knew all too well growing up with Luigi.

"I don't know little brother but I don't think we're in New York anymore."

"What makes you say that, Mario?"

"How many places in New York do you see 16th century castles complete with mote?" Mario replied pointing to the castle in the distance.

"But if we're not in New York then where are we?" Luigi asked like Mario would know this time. 

"I don't know but I'm goanna find out." Mario started walking towards the castle 

"Hey, wait up I gotta get my plunger and my hat!"

Luigi quickly scooped his hat up off the ground by the pipe that had brought him there. 

He went to grab his plunger that still lay where he'd tossed it earlier. He scratched his head when he realized the mushroom that had been stuck to it was gone could it have fallen off when he threw it He wondered? However he didn't have time to complete his thoughts as a loud scream rang in his ears. He spun around. In the distance about fifteen yards away a young woman was being attacked by two turtle like creatures...with wings?

Now living in New York, or as Mario sometimes called it Crime Capital USA, Luigi had seen a lot of bad stuff happen and he felt it was a good rule of thumb not to get involved. But for some reason he felt compelled to help this girl he didn't know why he just couldn't stand the thought of her being harmed. His brain said No! But everything else said YES! 

"(Sigh) well its' been a good life...not particularly long, but good." He shot past his brother who grabbed his arm. 

"Don't even think about it!" 

"Mario, what are you doing let go, She needs help!" He tried vainly to pull away from Mario's grip.

"What is it with you today...you got some kind of death wish?"

"Well what do you suggest we let those _things _eat her?" Luigi was surprised to hear Mario's response.

"No; but we can't just go rushing into this without some kind of a game plan!" Luigi gave him an annoyed look but knew Mario was right. 

Luigi snapped his fingers "I got it!" He said, something to Mario and the two ran off in different directions. Luigi ran towards the turtles yelling at the top of his lungs and waving his arms about like some kind of nutcase; but they paid no attention to him.

"Of all the nerve...what I'm I not good enough to eat?! I'll make them chase me..."

Luigi stopped running and searched the ground until he found a small stone. 

"If this doesn't work nothing will" Luigi heaved the rock as hard as he could and it hit one of the turtle's shells it ricochets and hit the other one in the head. 

"So have I got your attention now?" The turtles looked at each other then at Luigi; and you better believe they chased him.

"(Gulp) What have I gotten myself into?" "RUN!" Luigi yelled to the girl, who hid behind a tree 

Luigi zigzagged through the trees occasionally looking behind him to se if the winged creatures were still there...they were. 

"Come on you lazy turtles you're goanna have to move faster than that if you want to catch speedy Luigi!" 

"We're not turtles; we're koopas!" One of the turtles yelled. Luigi was a little freaked out by this.

"Oh...ok they can talk...I'm being chased by flying talking turtles!" 

"Come on you _stupa koopas flap those wings_!" If anyone could get on someone's last nerve it would definitely be Luigi. Koopas are no exception. 

Luigi turned around making faces at the now totally pissed off koopas.

He continued running but he was to busy looking behind him to notice the tree in front of him. 

"Ok everything's going according to plan all I have to do is lead them to the..." 

Luigi finally looked ahead of him "_TREE_!" He ran face first into the tree the force shaking a few stray leave and acorns loose. 

"......Ow......" Luigi turned his back to the tree trunk and looked on with fear...the koopas had caught up to him. They hovered in place just a few feet from Luigi their beating wings creating a gentle almost peaceful humming sound.

"Now big mouth you got anything else to say?" One of the koopas sneered. Luigi just stood there his blue eyes wide with fear. 

"I thought not!" Cackled the other. "You're about to become a very messy stain on this tree, big mouth!" The koopas prepared to ram Luigi. 

The two koopas flew at Luigi. He shut his eyes and awaited the inevitable. Luigi let out a, small-terrified, whimper. Just then Mario jumped out of the tree landing on the two koopas in flight knocking them to the ground unconscious. 

"I'll tell ya Weege being in that tree didn't do much for my acrophobia.**(_Fear of heights)_** Are you ok?" Mario asked Luigi nodded. "You cut it pretty close there bro... another second or two and...I don't want to think about it."

"What happened to the girl?" 

"Not sure..._Hey miss you can come out now! It's safe_" A head poked out from behind a tree a long way off. 

"_Really those koopas won't bug you any more_!" A girl started running towards them holding her pink silk dress as not to let it touch the ground. Her long curly locks bouncing up and down as she made her way towards the brothers. When she finally did get to where the two were standing she threw her arms around Mario's neck nearly knocking him off balance. 

"Oh thank you, thank you I was so frightened! But you saved me that was fantastic the way you came flying out of that tree onto those koopas" Both Mario and Luigi were a little surprised by her displays of affection. "And you..." she turned to Luigi "You led them away from me...thank you. Thank you both." Mario and Luigi looked at each other not knowing what to say "Uhh...You're welcome?" Mario answered "Oh my, where are my manners...I haven't properly introduced myself. I am Princess Peach Toadstool ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom I am very pleased to meet you." She said cheerfully. 

"Princess!?" The Mario's said in unison. 

"Mushroom Kingdom? I've never heard of it." Mario said Peach gave him a questioning look. How could he have not heard of the Mushroom kingdom? It was the largest county in the world. 

"Mushroom Kingdom...isn't that in Jersey?" Said Luigi 

"Jersey?" Peach answered 

"Never mind." 

"You two aren't from around here are you?" The Princess asked. The two shook their heads. 

"Come with me." She started to walk away

"Where to?" Mario asked as he followed her seeing as he had no reason not to.

"Castle Toadstool."

****

To be continued... 

Crap! This chapter was long. Sorry I didn't have it ready when I said I would. Guess I'm a day late and a dollar short huh? Still working on that title.

Next chapter: Maria makes another appearance, Mario and Luigi make a new friend in Peach. And Bowser finally makes it into the story. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought.- Jes (:o_) _


	4. Unfortunate Happenings

"Luigi, Sweetie I'm home, I got takeout for dinner!" Maria called as she walked in the apartment; and set the bag of food on the table next to the door.

There was no answer. She wondered if he could already be asleep, it was only nine thirty; but she had often come home to see Luigi sleeping on the couch, after he'd been helping Mario. She walked down the hall past Luigi's old room, the one he had before Mario moved out, peeking her head in to see if he was in there...he wasn't. She continued down the hall until she came to his bedroom, the one that had belonged to Mario, he wasn't in there either. She checked the whole apartment even her room though she really didn't think he'd be in there. She was about to call Mario's apartment when she heard a creek from the kitchen floor. 

"Luigi?" There was no answer other than a louder creek of the floor closer than the previous one. 

"Mario?" Another creek. 

"Alright you two that's enough." The apartment was silent. Then another creek from the end of the hall. Maria was sure of only one thing she was not alone.

"Ok Luigi this is not funny any more; and unless you want to be grounded you'll cut it out right now!" A loud groan and then the sound of glass shattering sent Maria scurrying towards the front door. She let out a scared cry of _Help! _When a hand grabbing her wrist prevented her from getting there...

"What do you mean she got away!" Bowser yell echoed throughout Castle Koopa. "You are mighty Koopa Paratroopas' and you where defeated by a mere _FUNGUS!?_" 

"B...B...But s...s...sire." 

"_I don't want excuses I want results_!" A fist slammed down onto the table shaking it. "_Not_ _only did you fail to get the princess; but also your bumbling antics are sure to make the_ _papers! Do you have any idea how this makes Koopas look? I told you to bring me Princess Peach and to do it with out being seen!" _The little Koopas quaked with fear. "O...Our ap..p..pologies King Bowser w..we will try again."

"_No you have failed me for the last time_!" Bowser grabbed one of the Koopas by the neck... "Bowser! do you think it wise to kill your own troops when you are already shorthanded?" Bowser looked to the door to see Kemak, his loyal chief Magikoopa and second in command, standing there. 

"Do you think it's wise to speak to me in such a tone when I am in such a foul mode?"

"No I do not; but I will do it if it keeps you from making mistakes that you will regret latter."

"_I do not make mistakes_!" "So you are letting them go then?" Bowser looked at Kemak then dropped the Koopa who let out a sigh of relief.

"I will take care of the mess they have created." Bowser didn't ask how, he knew if Kemak said it would be done..."it would get done!" 

"Get out of my sight before I change my mind!" Bowser growled. The Paratroopas were only too happy to oblige. 

"This just proves the saying '_if you want something done right... you gotta do it your self_.'" "Kemak make the necessary arrangements, I will be stepping out this evening." Kemak bowed and left the King. ~_Morton, I hope you know what you're doing~_

Mario sat on the edge of the bed, in one of the many guestrooms, that was in Peach's castle. She was more than happy to supply rooms to the heroes who'd saved her. He stared out the window at the uncountable amount of stars in the dark blue sky.

A sight that one rarely ever sees when they've spent their entire life in the city. His thoughts of the day's events running through his mind, of the ride in the drainpipe, and the fight with the Koopas ,even though he didn't really fight, and dinner with Princess Peach not more than a half an hour ago. He smiled slightly at the thought of the princess she was a beauty like he'd never seen. Long golden blond hair, the most perfectly gorgeous blue eyes he had ever seen, her cream colored skin was soft like a babies, and she had the cutest little pink lips. Yes Mario was quite taken with Peach. 

He continued looking out the window, when someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in" 

"Mario, I didn't wake you did I?" "Princess...no, no I wasn't sleeping, just thinking."

"I came wish you a good night." "Oh...uh thank you, and good night." Peach turned to leave. "Princess..." "Yes?" "I hope you don't think me rude; but why did those Koopas attack you this afternoon?" 

"Didn't ya know Mario, monsters always attack princesses in the movies?" Luigi walked in and flopped down on the bed. 

"Don't you knock?" Mario asked. "What for, it's not your room anyway?" Peach giggled.

"It doesn't matter, you're always doing stuff like this..." Mario said 

"You two must be very close." Mario and Luigi looked at Peach

"ugh, _too _close if you ask me." "You'd miss me if I were gone." Luigi replied

"I would?" "Yes, you would."

"Why?" "Because I said so." And with that being said, Luigi folded his arms and grinned triumphantly 

Mario shook his head and smiled. "If you say so."

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted..." Mario cut a glance to Luigi. "What did those Koopas want with you?"

"To be honest I don't really know. The Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms have never been on very friendly terms; but this is the first time anything like this has ever happened. Bowser's ambassador said that the Koopas that attacked me where not acting on behalf of the Koopa Kingdom; but I'm not sure if I believe it."

"Koopa Kingdom, they have their own kingdom?" Mario asked 

"Yes, it's ruled by King Bowser Koopa he was recently crowned king following the death of his father. Though the roomer is that he had his father killed."

"Whoa, he killed his own papa?" Luigi muttered but Peach heard him.

"As I said, merely a roomer." "I can't believe there's a whole kingdom full of those awful things." said Mario 

"Not all Koopas are bad we have a lot of hard working good-natured Koopa citizens here in the Mushroom kingdom. A few of them even work here in the castle." Mario and Luigi looked a bit surprised. 

"And they are very loyal to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Um Princess I have a question too but it's my last one promise." Luigi said, with a serious look on his face. 

"Do you think that we'll find a...what are those things called again...a warp pipe that goes back to New York?" 

Peach looked sadly at the boy "I'm not sure; but if there's not you are welcome to live here in the Mushroom Kingdom." Luigi's head dropped "Thank you." Was all he could say. She felt bad that she couldn't give him the answer he wanted; but the situation was out of her hands. Whether or not they made it home was up to the star spirits now. 

"Good night Mario, Luigi, have pleasant dreams." Peach left the room closing the door behind her.

"Weege if there's a way home we'll find it!" Mario said very decidedly. Luigi smiled sometimes he believed that Mario could grab the stars if he really wanted to.

"Yeah, you're right Mario, where theirs a will there's a way right?"

"Right! Now off to bed." 

Luigi grinned "Yes mama." he said sarcastically and left to his room, right across the hall from his brothers. Mario laid down on the soft bed, still staring out the window. 

~ _Weege we will find our way home. This I promise~ _Mario drifted off to sleep.

Luigi awoke with a start to the sounds of screaming, in the hallway outside, his room. He quickly ran to the door and looked out to see what all the commotion was about. He saw mushroom servants running through the halls in quite a panic. his brother had been awakened by all the noise too. His head popped out of his room to see what was the matter also.

"Hey what's going on here?" Mario asked Luigi

"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe Mushroomers always run through the hallways yelling at three in the morning." 

"You idiot!" "What do you want from me I'm sleep deprived?" Mario grabbed one of the servants that was running through the hall like a chicken with its head cut off.

"What's going on?" He asked. "The princess she's not in her chambers...we can't find her anywhere!" 

"What?!" "I went in to check on her and, and...she wasn't..." The little mushroom began to cry. "What kind of retainer am I, I can't even keep track of the princess?" He sobbed. 

"Don't cry, we'll help you find her...uh...Mr...." "Toad, my name is Toad. And you'll help me find Princess Peach?" 

"She was so kind to me and my brother how could we not help?"

"Oh Thank you, we need all the help we can get!"

"Is that a fact?" Luigi said sleepily "Weege! cut it out! Go get your shoes on and we'll start looking for the princess."

"Yeah, ok" ~_Why couldn't she disappear at a decent hour?~ _

****

To be continued...

Next chapter: Separation Anxiety. Everyone and their brother get separated! The bros. get their first power-ups. We find out what happened to Peach 

(as if you didn't already know.)And Maria, Who wasn't even supposed to be in this story beyond the prolog, makes yet another appearance...as for her condition when we see her again...eh...never mind. 

I hope to have the chapter up by next week. I'm trying to do a chapter a week, because I hate it when people go for eight months without updating! And I finally got a title! I don't really like it but it's better than "Bros." So as always let me know what you thought. constructive criticism is always welcome. 

Thank you and good night-_Jes ^.^_


	5. Seperation Anxiety

Maria sat on the edge of the couch, in the center of her apartment, waiting for the police officer to arrive. She had called the police as soon as she found out Luigi and Mario were missing. Many different thoughts wandered through her head as she waited; but mostly she just kept replaying the horrible moment of how she came to find out that her children were missing. 

__

Maria struggled to release herself from the grip of her attacker. A surge of adrenalin sent her free hand flying, and it connected with something soft that felt like a nose. 

"OW! Mrs. Mario calm down...it's me!" The attacker shouted Maria recognized the voice. And faced her assailant for the first time. 

"Rudy!" She gasped "What are you doing here?" She asked the teenaged boy. He was one of Luigi's friends from school.

"What?" He answered loudly; Maria grabbed a pair of headphones that were playing some very loud music, off of Rudy's head.

"I said what are you doing here?" "Oh...at school today Luigi asked me to bring some used mayonnaise jars over. He said he needed them for some kind of science project." The boy told her, looking a little embarrassed about Maria having to take his headphones away.

" And he told me to just leave them in his room. He gave me his house key at lunch today. He said to just leave it on the kitchen counter when I was done." Rudy continued.

"I've just been through this whole apartment and I didn't see you anywhere."

"I was in the pantry."

"The pantry, why were you in my pantry?" Maria asked a little annoyed.

"Well...at first when Luigi asked me to do this I said no, so he said that there was a box of fruit rollups, in the pantry, with my name on them if I did." Maria raised an eyebrow. 

~He scares the life out of me for a box of fruit rollups?!~

Maria sighed then said "I'm sorry I hit you. Are you all right?" "Yes..." He started

"I...I'm sorry if I scared you Mrs. Mario." He said looking ashamed, probably because Maria looked upset with him right now. But Rudy really was a very nice boy and she knew he was telling the truth. 

Maria sighed "Rudy some times you make me feel like I have three children instead of just two." She teased. He smiled a little. 

"Aw man, Lu's goanna be really cheesed off at me, I broke all the jars." He said more to himself than to Maria. 

"Rudy..." The boy looked at Maria "Have you heard from Luigi since school today?"

Rudy shook his head. "No I haven't. I'm surprised he's not here, I figured he'd be asleep by now. That guy can't stay awake past ten." He said with a chuckle.

"Oh...uh don't worry about the mess, Mrs. Mario I'll get that cleaned up." He said shifting his attention to the mess of shattered glass in the hallway.

"Don't worry about it Rudy. You should be getting home now, it's getting late." 

"Really, are you sure?" Maria nodded yes 

"Um...Mrs. Mario...can I still have the fruit rollups?" Rudy asked sheepishly.

"Yes Rudy." Rudy got the snack 

"Thank you for not being mad about all this Mrs. Mario." 

"You're welcome I know you didn't mean to cause trouble."

"I got to get going now my mom's probably worried sick." Maria winced Rudy was a nice kid but could be rather dense at times.

"I 'm sure she is wondering were your at right now" Maria said good by to Rudy and he went home with fruit rollups in hand. 

For the next few hours Maria tried to get a hold of Mario at his apartment on the phone but there was no answer. She called the plumbing shop but there wasn't an answer there either. She called all of Luigi and Mario's friends that she could remember the numbers to. When nobody had seen them she called 911.

Maria couldn't believe this was happening. Things like this happen on TV, in movies, not to people, not to her. What could have kept Luigi from coming home and where was Mario. She sat waiting for the officer. Waiting, waiting and hopping, praying, that Mario and Luigi would come in. Some excuse, any excuse it didn't matter anymore, as to why they were so late and hadn't bothered to call. Maria never could have imagined that just waiting could be the hardest thing she would ever have to do in her life. But there was nothing else she could do...

Maria put her face in her hands and began to cry.

Luigi yawned and stretched. His, brown semi curly, hair was an absolute mess. When the princess came up missing he really hadn't had time to perform any kind of personal hygiene, other that using the bathroom witch was totally necessary. 

It had only been ten minutes since she had gone missing; but every one in the castle knew already. And everyone was on a princess hunt.

Mario, Luigi, and toad were searching out side the castle's courtyard garden. 

"I can't believe this has happened. Where could my beloved princess be?" Toad sighed.

"Relax...We'll find her, maybe she went to the kitchen for a little midnight snacking." Luigi said sleepily

"No she wouldn't do that she never snacks between meals. And if she did, she wouldn't go to the kitchen herself I would get it for her." Toad said

"Maybe she's out here somewhere getting some fresh air." Mario replied Toad shook his head.

"Mm-mm, I would get that for her too." The Mario's just looked at him. "I am after all her retainer."

"You know you keep saying that; but what makes you different from the rest of the servants?" Luigi asked

"I stay with the princess always; I get her what ever she needs, whenever she needs it." Toad said proudly. 

Luigi stifled a snicker; Toad wanted to know what was so funny. 

"What?" The mushroom asked

"Princesses on Earth always have..." Mario cut Luigi off knowing exactly what Luigi was thinking "That's enough Luigi." He scolded

"What? What do the have?" Toad insisted 

"Well they always have _Female _retainers except they're called ladies in waiting. Sometimes they have more than one but they are never ever _Male._" Luigi bent down to Toad's eye level 

"You are a Male right?" He wasn't making fun he really wasn't sure, all the Mushrooms looked the same to him. 

"Luigi!" Mario snapped 

Toad turned red "of course I'm a male!" He shouted right in Luigi's face.

"And I'm a _retainer_ not a lady in waiting!" 

Luigi stood up and said "Some retainer, couldn't even retain a sleeping princess" just a little louder than he intended to; and Toad heard him. Toad opened his mouth to say something undoubtedly very nasty; but all that came out was a loud sob. 

"Didn't I tell you to zip it?" Mario reprimanded 

"No you said, Luigi that's enough...and I didn't mean for him to hear that even though it's true." Toad ran off crying even louder. 

Mario glared at Luigi, then ran after Toad. 

"Mama-mia...open mouth insert foot." Luigi fallowed in the direction that Mario and Toad had taken. Luigi, however did not see exactly were they had gotten off to; and ended up getting lost in the huge castle's courtyard. He wandered about in search of his brother and new _friend_, though that term could be used loosely after the events of, just a few, moments ago. 

He heard voices from behind one of the topiaries, of a mushroom with red flowers spots in the, garden. They didn't sound like Mario and Toad; but he was only half-awake anyway and decided to take a look. 

He peeked his head around the bush and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the princess bound and gagged, being held captive by the biggest turtle he'd ever seen. He assumed that it was a Koopa; but this one looked far more dangerous than the ones he'd tangled with earlier that afternoon. 

Tuffs of fluffy red hair, or maybe fur, lined the top of the beast's head, nestled in between a set of razor sharp horns. Its shell had three rows of spikes that were complimented by the outfit it was wearing. A studded collar; and spiked bracelets running from his wrist to his shoulder. And skin that was a color green; that Luigi thought was quite cool. 

Another smaller Koopa stood next to the princess, who was still in her nightgown, wearing glasses and a robe. A scepter or a wand of some kind in it's left, three-fingered hand. 

"We have to get out of here quickly, by now the guards are sure to know that Princess Peach is missing; and if we get caught now all my plans are down the tubes." The larger Koopa growled. 

__

~Plans, what plans? I haven't the time to worry about it now. I gotta go get help.~ Luigi thought 

He started to walk away very quietly, he really didn't want to go up against that type of Koopa without some kind of weapon or help. He took two steps when he felt a familiar sensation in his nose that could only mean one thing...

~_Oh no~ _"Ah..." _~Not now~ _"Ahhh..." ~_Of all the times to have allergies~ _"Ahhhhhh-chooooo!" Luigi sniffled and wiped his nose. 

"You should have stayed inside, you'll catch you death out here." A voice said from behind. Luigi turned around. The large Koopa standing only about three feet away from him. 

"I'm not having a good day" Luigi mumbled. "Look give the princess back and I won't have to go Bruce Lee on your sorry self..." He boasted and took a ridiculous fighting stance. The Koopa just snickered and grabbed Luigi by the neck and threw him clear across the courtyard in to a brick wall. One that Mario and Toad were sitting against actually. They scrambled out of the way just before Luigi made impact. He'd hit the wall with such force that it crumbled on top of him.

"Luigi!!" The two shrieked.

A bloody hand was all that could be seen from under the debris. Mario and Toad immediately began digging Luigi out. 

"Hang on Weege your goanna be ok..." Mario said as e threw chunks of brick aside. 

"We'll get you out of there Luigi don't worry." Toad added. He was mad at Luigi but he didn't want this.

Neither one of them noticed the yellow light that resembled a star bouncing around. And they still didn't notice when it bounced right into the palm of Luigi's one free hand and disappeared. 

"Please be alive, please be alive, please be alive..." Mario whispered to himself while he dug through the rubble. 

Luigi got up out of the pile of rock, much to Mario's delight and surprise, bruised, bloody, and hopping mad. 

"That...that..." Luigi began then started hopping up and down yelling in Italian. Whenever Luigi got really mad, which wasn't very often, he forgot his English it seemed. 

Toad looked at Mario "Do you understand what he's saying?" 

"That lousy, rotten, miserable, retched..." Mario translated. The next word Mario translated shocked both him and Toad.

"Koopa!" Mario blurted out. 

"Yes I do fit all of those descriptions don't I" 

Everyone looked for where the voice was coming from. They looked up to see a giant clown face staring down at them. 

Mario let out a startled yelp, he never did like clowns. Actually it was a sort of a helicopter only the blade was on the bottom and there was no top to just a car to sit in and nothing more. It looked more like a cup than a copter. A clown face was painted on it. The two Koopas and the princess looked down at the trio from over the side of the clown-copter 

"Princess!" Toad cried. "King Bowser Koopa!" He glared at the Koopa 

"That's King Bowser?" Mario asked Toad nodded not taking his eye off the king for a second 

"Yes I am king of all Koopas, soon to be king of every land."

"You're soon to be King of the ghosts when I get done with you!" Luigi shook his fist at the Bowser. 

"Are you going to _go Bruce Lee on my sorry self_ again? " Bowser scoffed 

"No...I'm going to do this..." Luigi jumped on top of a part of the wall that was not busted, then jumped for the clown copter. Just as He was within range Bowser swiped him with a claw and Luigi was sent flying in to the wall again. Braking the whole thing down. Luigi got up as if Bowser hadn't touched him at all. 

~_What the....that should have killed him, or at least stopped him~ _Bowser thought.

"Luigi are you ok?" Mario ran to his brother 

"Yeah I'm fine, Mario we can take this jerk, he hits like a girl!" Mario couldn't figure out how Luigi was even alive let alone ready to fight. 

"But how...we can't reach him...." Luigi thought out loud.

"Like this" Mario picked up a small chunk of the demolished wall and threw it at Bowser; but he missed and hit the side of the clown-copter. The piece of the wall shattered on impact with the car and a glowing yellow star popped out and fell on Mario's head and disappeared.

Mario felt a sudden rush of energy like he'd never felt before. He felt strong......almost invincible. 

Bowser looked at the side of his dented clown- copter and was now thoroughly pissed.

"You're goanna pay for that." Bowser opened his mouth and before Mario could react he was engulfed in flames. 

"Mario, no!" Luigi cried, he and Toad watched in horror as Mario got the char broiled treatment. Mario couldn't believe it, he was being roasted but he didn't feel any pain at all. Bowser stopped figuring that Mario was nothing but a pile of ashes now. But he figured wrong. 

"Are you going to give us back the princess, or do we have to kick your Koopa butt all over the Mushroom Kingdom?" Mario said triumphantly, after surviving Bowser's flame attack. 

"What are you...things?" Bowser choked out disbelieving that any normal beings could have come out of a fight with King Koopa, without so much as a scratch. 

"We're the Mario Bros.!" Mario gave Luigi a look and he knew exactly what to do. Luigi cupped his hands, Mario ran and used Luigi as leverage and did a flip that turned into a kick aimed strait for Bowser's head. Not less than an instant before he would hit, the other Koopa waved his scepter and Mario disappeared with out a trace. 

"What have you done to my brother?" Luigi yelled furiously 

"What does it matter you'll never see him again anyway!" The Magikoopa replied. With another wave of his wand Luigi vanished into thin air. 

"And then there was one." Bowser growled and looked at Toad. 

"Should I take care of this one too, Bowser?" Kemak asked

"No, it's far crueler to leave him here with the fact that he can do nothing to save his princess now." 

Bowser flew out of sight, with Toad cursing him until he could no longer see the form of the clown-copter, in the early morning sky.

~_You are wrong, Bowser the princess will be saved. But you will not be, not when I get done _with _you.~_

****

To be continued... 

Next chapter: Untitled as of yet, We find out what happened to Mario and Luigi. That's all I can say right now. I don't want to spoil the plot. Sorry, Oh! one more thing, Maria makes another....Just kidding we won't see her again for awhile.

For the love of crap this chapter was long! Maybe not to read but to write...that's a horse of a different color. Sorry I'm late with the update....I never do anything I say I'm goanna do. well it's only two days late that's not too bad at least it's not eight months. But I guess it doesn't matter. Judging from my reviews, very few people are reading this anyway. For those of you who did review thanks I haven't gotten a bad one yet. Ok enough self-pity check out the next chapter hopefully out by 2/1/02 Thanks for reading -_Jes ('')_

__


	6. Flower Power

Mario woke up with a start, as if from a bad dream. 

He held his head as he tried to remember what had happened; but it hurt too much to try and think. He looked around, but didn't see his brother anywhere. 

"Luigi!" He called...a shot of pain to, his already throbbing, head made him stop abruptly.

He growled in aggravation. 

"Luigi where are you?" Mario shouted despite the pain it caused. 

There was no answer...

He remembered even though he didn't want to. He was about to give Bowser a serious beat down when that other Koopa waved it's wand and Mario ended up here. But where was here? 

Mario looked around; he was in a field full of flowers. 

A pungent aroma hung in the air. 

"Would you mind not shouting, please?" 

Mario spun around quickly to find...no one? 

"Who said that, show yourself?" He looked around trying to find the person speaking. 

"You are a silly one aren't you?"

"I'm in no mood to play games! Who are you and what do you want?"

"I want you to stop shouting. And look towards the sound of my voice." 

Mario finally found where the voice was coming from. A giant plant that was blowing, of all things, bubbles.

Mario jumped back in surprise, then walked up to the flower and touched one of its petals gently. 

The flower giggled "Fresh!" Mario stumbled backwards and fell. 

"That's it I've snapped..." 

"Oh that's just awful, you've snapped one of your leaves? What kind of flower are you?"

"I'm not a flower..."

"Oh no you're a weed? Oh go away you retched, retched, weed!" The flower began to shiver with fear. 

"I'm not a weed either." 

"A bug?" The flower asked Mario shook his head. 

"I'm a person." 

"Oh I've heard of those before, persons are so nice they water you and put you in a nice yummy sunbeam..." 

"People..." Mario said 

"What?" 

"People are so nice..." Mario corrected. 

"Are they as nice as persons?" The flower asked brightly, Mario slapped his forehead. 

"It's been nice talking to you but I have to go. I have to find my brother." 

Mario began to walk away, when the flower spoke to him again.

"I can help you find your brother..."

Mario turned around "You can?"

"Yup..." 

"How?" 

"My names bubble flower, wanna know why I'm called bubble flower?" Mario really didn't want to know. But if this plant could help him find Luigi, then he was more than willing to humor it. 

Mario nodded yes. 

"Because of this..." The flower began to blow a bubble from the center of its petals. 

"Uh...that's very nice, quite impressive, but how are you going to help me find my brother?" 

The plant didn't answer it just kept blowing the bubble. 

It got bigger...and bigger ...and bigger...and bigger...until it was so big that a person could fit inside. 

"Well what do you think of that?" The plant said out of breath. 

The bubble gently floated over to Mario engulfed him and started to rise.

"H...Hey w...what's going on?" Mario spluttered

"With a birds eye view you'll be able to spot your brother in no time." The flower said cheerfully.

"N...n...no w...w...wait-" Mario stammered as the bubble rose even higher.

"No need to thank me..." The flower waved a leaf good by as Mario drifted up and out of sight. 

"Such a nice people." The flower said to itself and continued blowing bubbles. 

High in the sky Mario was doing his best to stay calm. 

"Mama-mia I hate heights" He mumbled as looked for his brother, praying that the bubble wouldn't pop. 

__

Luigi cried hugging his blankie in one arm, his favorite stuffed toy dinosaur in the other.

Mario on his way back to his bed, from the bathroom, heard the bawling and went to investigate. 

He found his four-year-old little brother out side of his room crying. 

"Shhhh! Stop crying you'll wake up mama. What's with those crocodile tears?" Mario asked 

"I had a scary dream." The boy sobbed as he struggled to breathe. He was really upset. 

"I want my mama!" 

"No you can't wake up mama, she worked so hard today, and she's really tired." Mario told the crying child. He cried louder 

"Cut it out... tell me what mama does when you have a bad dream and I'll do it." 

Luigi calmed down a little and told Mario...

"First she gets me a glass of warm milk..." 

"I'm not aloud the use the stove, how about cold milk?" Mario asked Luigi nodded 

Mario and Luigi went to the kitchen. Mario got his little brother a glass of milk. 

"Now what?"

"Mama tucks me in..."

Mario led Luigi back to his room and Luigi climbed into bed and Mario covered him up.

"Any thing else?" 

"She kisses me and tells me that dreams aren't real..."

Mario was sort of embarrassed; but kissed the top of Luigi's head.

"Bo, too." Luigi held up the, green velvet, dinosaur. 

"No, I'm not going to kiss your stuffed animal!" Mario said shaking his head. 

Luigi sniffled he was going to start crying again.

"Ok, ok, but if you ever tell anyone I did this I'll tickle you till you throw-up." Mario made a face; but kissed Bo.

"What did you have a bad dream about anyway?"

"Ghosts" Luigi answered

"Ghosts? You don't have to be afraid of ghosts."

"I don't?"

"No, cause I would beat them up if they tried to hurt you."

"Really Mario?"

"Yeah"

"But they're really, really scary." Luigi trembled a little

"Whenever you feel scared of a ghost just keep telling yourself they're not real."

"Ok." Mario started for the door "Thanks Mario" 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, go back to sleep will ya?" 

Luigi snuggled down in his sheets and drifted of to sleep.

Every muscle ached there wasn't a spot on Luigi that didn't have some bruise or bleeding cut or scratch. 

"Uhg, who would have thought that getting slammed through a brick wall, twice, could hurt so much." Luigi painfully got up and looked around for his brother.

He was very sad when he remembered the last words that weird Koopa said to him

__

~You'll never see your brother again~ 

~What did he mean by that? Is Mario...No! I can't think that way! Mario's alive I just have to find him that's all~ 

Luigi saw a large house off in the distance he started to walk towards it. After about ten minutes he finally reached the porch. The house was dilapidated Luigi wasn't sure if any one even lived there now. He heard a rumbling in the distance...Thunder it was going to rain. Luigi stepped on to the porch and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Is anyone home? I'm lost and I was wondering if you could help me!" 

"The door creaked open and Luigi stepped inside the house. He looked around all the chairs and tables were covered by, dusty, cloths. The whole place was a maid's nightmare. 

"I guess this house is abandoned...no sense staying here if I can't get any help." Luigi turned to leave a gust of wind nearly knocked him off his feet. Out side it was pouring. The rain came down in sheets. A loud crash of thunder shook the whole house. And scared Luigi out of his boxers. 

"Looks like I found a good reason to stay" Luigi closed the door and decided to search the huge house for useful supplies. 

****

To be continued... 

A Pic that I drew on my pc it's called Luigi "N" Bo it's on fellow author, artist and IM buddy Koji's site here's a Link 

http://www.geocities.com/saiiko/Guest_Jes_bo.gif

****

Hope you like it to keep the file size down for Koji I sent it without the back round but it still looks good... Enjoy!

Next chapter: Untitled as of yet. Mario gets into a bit of trouble on the search for his brother, When he runs into a few of Bowser's minions that are up to no good. 

Luigi has troubles of his own when he finds out that the house he's in is haunted (Has nothing to do with the game "Luigi's mansion") And well see what Toad's up to. Bowser makes a small appearance as well.


	7. Kemak Boos & Lukitus

"What'cha doing Toad?" The youngest, at only four years old, of the seven Mushroom Retainers asked.

"I'm packing." Toad answered as he threw some supplies into a backpack.

"Are you taking all of this stuff?" The little one asked, as he looked at the items strewn across the bed in Toads chambers. 

A knife, a rope, a grappling hook, some food stuffs, a pair of goggles, Luigi's actually, and some other less important things. One by one Toad loaded the items it the pack.

"Yes, I am taking all these things."

"Where are you going Toad?" 

"I'm going on a dange...err...I'm going on a mission." He answered; he didn't want to upset the child by telling him this mission could be life threatening. "But you can't tell anyone ok? It's a secret mission."

"Wow, that's so cool, just like a secret agent?" The little boy asked excitedly.

"Yeah, just like a secret agent..." Toad chuckled slightly and smiled at the boy. He finished his packing then turned to the boy.

"Now you be good while I'm gone ok short stuff?"

"I'll be good I promise!" The little mushroom placed a hand over his heart.

"Ok then, remember you can't tell any one that you saw me leave." Toad said the boy nodded.

"Now come over here and give me a hug." Toad knelt down and the boy rushed over to him and gave him a squeeze.

"I'm going to miss you a lot." Toad said trying not to cry. He was not sure that he would ever see the boy again.

"I'm goanna miss you too." The boy hug Toad tighter 

"What if mommy asks me where you are?" 

"You can tell mom, but no one else." 

"I gotta go" Toad stood up and walked towards the door.

"Bye, bye, I love you little brother..." Toad said as he walked out of his room leaving the small retainer-in-training behind. 

Mario had been looking for Luigi for hours, he was surprised the bubble hadn't popped and he'd not fallen to his doom yet. 

~_Weege where are you? Could he be still back at the castle? Or could he be...~_

Mario shook the thoughts from his head. 

"He's fine wherever he is." Mario assured himself. 

He looked over the landscape as the bubble passed over a town. Even from as high as he was Mario could still clearly see many busy mushroom people in quite a panic but he didn't see Luigi anywhere. ~_I wonder what's going on down there? ~_

Mario sat down, quite awkwardly, in the bubble. It wobbled a little, much to Mario's displeasure. He was tired of being in that bubble, tired of fearing it would pop, tired of worrying about Luigi...and the princess, and just plain tired in general. Sleep was not something he was getting in large quantities in this strange new place; he placed a hand on his stomach as it growled loudly, food either. 

"I wish I could get out of this bubble..." Mario thought out loud. 

...Wish granted... 

The bubble popped. Mario let out a startled yelp of surprise as the, semi-solid, floor he was sitting on gave way, and he began to fall. 

"_Mama-miiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaa_!" Mario screamed as he plummeted towards the earth. 

His life passed before his eyes. The time he and Luigi ditched school to see Star Wars, his first kiss, meeting the princess, everything he'd done in his 21 years of life played in his head as if it were some kind of movie. Even moments that he had long since forgotten came back as vividly as if they had happened five minutes ago. 

Mario was ready to meet his maker, or he would have been if fate hadn't intervened. 

Mario fell faster and faster, then he stopped with a jerk and bobbed up and down slightly. 

He opened his eyes, not realizing that he had shut them, he was dangling just a few feet from the ground. He looked up to see what had saved him from his, plumber pancake, fate. He saw a Koopa sitting on a cloud with a fishing pole in its hands. He was the catch of the day it seemed. The hook had gotten caught on Mario's shirt collar.

The Koopa wiggled the fishing pole a little bit and Mario fell off. A crowd of distraught Mushroomers made looked on. 

"Oh...thank you, thank you, thank you! THANK YOU!" Mario said, a smile from ear to 

ear spreading across his face. 

"I really thought I was done for..." Mario started.

"And who says you're not?" Came a voice from behind him 

Mario turned around to see...

"You" Mario said coldly 

"Yes me, and I have a name. Kemak of the house of Koopa. Chief Magikoopa to the Koopa clan."

Isn't it funny how fate can pat you on the back with one hand; and slap you in the face with the other?

"Your name's goanna be Mud when I get done with you!" Mario lunged at Kemak, who didn't move one bit. 

Mario felt his feet begin to lift off the ground.

"Thank you Lukitu" Kemak replied to the Koopa on the cloud that was holding Mario by the back straps of his overalls.

"_What have you done with Princess Peach? Where is she?_" Mario struggled to release himself from Lukitu's grasp to no avail. 

"That is none of your concern...no I think you should be more concerned with the where a bouts of your brother." 

Mario gasped they _did _do something to Luigi.

"_Where is he? If you've harmed so much as one hair on his head so help me..._" Mario struggled violently but Lukitu's grip held fast. 

"You are in no position to be making threats, Human!" Mario was surprised that Kemak knew of people. The look on Mario's face said it all. 

"Oh yes, I know all about the Human world...do you think that you and your sibling are the first ones to come to the Mushroom world? Well you'd be wrong, very wrong. You Humans are so pathetic..." Kemak turned his back to Mario. 

"You Koopas go around snatching princesses from their beds and Humans are pathetic?" Mario uttered dryly.

"Don't take such a tone with me young one or..." Kemak started he didn't appreciate being disrespected by a lower form of life such as a Human.

"Or what four eyes?" Lukitu stifled a snicker Kemak stared at the Koopa instantly shutting it up. The Mushroomers wouldn't dare laugh, or even smile.

"I have had enough of your mouth!" Kemak raised his wand and chanted some forgotten Koopa language. Three multi colored lights shot from the wand and just as they where about to hit Mario, he unbuckled his overall straps, Lukitu lost its grip and Mario fell to the ground just barely being missed by the wands magic light. The Lukitu was not as lucky and got hit. It disappeared without a trace. All the Mushroom people trembled with fear at the power of a Magikoopa. 

"You...What have you done?!" Kemak screeched 

"You did it, and now your goanna get it!" Mario charged the Magikoopa.

"You are a fool..." Kemak chanted a phrase and Mario ran right through him. Mario landed on his face and skidded to a halt at the feet of a little mushroom girl. She screamed and ran behind her mother. 

"You can not beat one such as I" 

"Grrrr... Fight me you little sissy!" Mario shouted. 

"Fight you? I will kill you for what you have done!" 

Kemak chanted more ancient words and waved his wand. Mario was suddenly surrounded by water. Mario was in total shock. One minute he's fighting a Koopa the next he's 20,000 Leagues under the sea? He made a mad dash for the surface. Mario heard Kemak's voice in his mind 

~_If you make it I would be impressed, Human_. _You will not_ _interfere again_! _And as punishment for your foolish actions... your brother will pay the price. ~_

Mario broke the water's surface gasping for air. He looked around he'd been teleported again. This time to the pond that was in the center of town. Many mushroom people gathered around the pond. Many gasps and murmurs were heard. They were having a hard time believing that anybody could survive a fight with a dreaded Magikoopa, especially when that Magikoopa happened to be Kemak. 

Mario looked skyward and shouted "_I'm coming for you, you dirty rotten Koopa_! _And when I get my hands on you no amount of cheap parlor tricks are going to save you. You here me_!" Mario shook an angry fist at the, light blue cloudless, sky. 

A burly Mushroom man pushed his way through the crowd of the town's citizens making his way over to Mario, who stumbled out of the pond; he wrung out his cap. 

"Thank you! You saved me!" The mushroom said enthusiastically. Mario just gave him a questioning look. He hadn't saved anyone intentionally. 

"I'm the mayor of this here town, and you're the hero of this here town!" 

"And what town might that be?" Mario asked very agitated, not with the mayor but with the situation. 

"Why this is Toad Town of course!" The flabby figure pointed to a large sigh just to the left. 

Toad Town. Pop.236 Mario stared at the sign _~Oh...my...Goood, I've landed in Green Acers~ _

"Come right this way m'boy" The mayor said leading Mario by the arm. 

"You must be tired after the fight. We will get you a nice hot meal and a big glass of goat milk..." The promise of any meal was enough to get Mario to go willingly, But goat milk? Yuck!

Mario made a face. ~_Darling I love you; but give me 5th Av.~ _

Luigi lay on the, dusty but ultimately, comfortable bed in one of the rooms of the, luxuriously decomposing, house. He'd searched the entire house but hadn't found anything useful other than a backpack and a flashlight. **(No, the backpack is _NOT_ a Poltergust 3000*) **He moved uneasily on the plush bed his injuries were really starting to hurt now. He laid, his head on his folded arms, staring out the window watching the rain drops hit the window pain. 

He wondered how Mario was doing, Luigi recalled the day before when Mario and he had come to the Mushroom Kingdom. And how Mario hadn't moved for a whole half an hour after falling out of that warp pipe. Luigi had been sure that Mario had gone to that big plumbing shop in the sky. 

Not that Luigi wasn't pleased that Mario was alive. It was just that he was half-dead one minute and totally fine then next. And what happened to that mushroom? 

And how did Mario survive getting roasted? His clothes weren't even singed. Did it have something to do with that glowing yellow star?

Then there was Luigi himself. What was that strange tingly sensation that he'd felt while he was laying beneath all that rubble? 

When Bowser tossed Luigi through the wall the first time it hurt worse than anything that Luigi had ever felt before. But the second time he felt nothing. 

And why did that Koopa separate Mario and Luigi? 

Could it be so they would spend more time looking for each other instead of Princess Peach? And if so, why would they be worried about two plumbers from Brooklyn?

Luigi sighed heavily, he didn't want to think about any of that, but he couldn't help it. He looked out side; the rain had let up considerably. He could probably leave now if he wanted but couldn't bring him self to get off of the comfy bed.

He closed his eye's and listened to the soft droplets of rain falling on window sill 

Drip drop, drop...drip, drip, drip, drop. Drop, drip, drop...drop, drop, drip.

~_Man, I gotta pee~ _

Luigi painfully drug himself out of bed and to the bathroom. He finished his business and started to wash his hands in the gray porcelain sink. He was surprised the water was still running in this house. Luigi was about to return to his, cozy dust bunny farm of a, bed when something caught his attention. 

There was bright light shining through the hole filled curtains covering the window at the far end of the bathroom. Luigi went to see what was making that kind of light. He slowly walked over to the window, the only way he could walk since he was in so much pain, and pushed back the curtain. He couldn't help but smile at what he saw. 

The sun was shinning very brightly the birds were singing there were butterflies and everything. He opened the window and stuck his hand out. The sun felt so warm and inviting, he just had to go outside. 

"Wow, the whether is unpredictable here! Well I guess I can leave now, better get my stuff: Sigh**:** and say goodbye to that warm bed." Luigi walked back into the Master bedroom, or at least he assumed it was the Master bedroom, it was the only bedroom in the house that had a full bath. He nearly fell over when he looked out the window of the bedroom. It was pouring again. 

"Whoa, unpredictable is right! I guess I cant leave..." He grinned at least he could get some more quality time in with his new friend the bed. He was about to lie down when he remembered he left the window in the bathroom open. 

"It will get cold in here if I don't shut that" He said for no other purpose than to hear a human voice. That house was too quiet and it was creepy. 

In the bathroom he lifted the curtain to get at the window. He let a surprised gasp escape him as he looked into the, sun soaked, land outside the window. He couldn't believe the weird-ness of the whether in this place. He ran his hand over the rotting wood of the windowsill. It was dry as a bone. But how could it be it was just raining cats and dogs? He shook his head, what did it matter really, he could now leave this house that was creeping him out more every minute. He shut the window and returned to the bedroom once again to collect his things. He did a double take at the sight of the outside world. Rain. rain, rain. and more rain. 

"What the...?" He uttered scratching his head beneath his cap. 

Back and forth from bath to bed he went trying to figure out what in the blue hell was going on. The same results every time, sunny in the bathroom, rainy in the bedroom, and freaky as hell everywhere else. Finally fed up he tore the curtains off the window in the bathroom and positioned himself at the doorway to the bath so he could see both windows at once. 

He would have jumped out of his shoes if they hadn't been tied. It was raining on one side of the house and sunny on the other? 

"That's it I'm out of this funny farm! Rain or no rain!" He picked up his backpack and shoved the flashlight inside. He started for the door when a sinister voice called to him.

__

~Leaving so soon? Don't you like our house? ~ The ominous voice asked. Luigi whipped around.

"W...w...who's th...there?" He answered meekly looking around in every possibly direction. The voice seemed to be coming from everywhere but at the same time from nowhere at all. Needless to say Luigi was not a happy camper.

~Yes, you_ must like our house, you came in without being invited...~ _The voice said with a momentous tone.

"I...I...I'm s...s..sorr-rry I w...was l...lost and--" 

~_SILENCE_! ~The voice boomed. Luigi's hand's shot upward to his ears. 

He would have run but was frozen in place, too frightened to move. Frozen would be a fitting choice of words since the room temperature that had been a comfy 70 degrees had now dropped to 30 and kept going down. 

~_Since you like our house so much you can stay here with us...FOREVER_! ~

Luigi didn't like the sound of staying in that house for another five minutes let a lone forever. He made a brake for the door, but was slammed shut by some unseen force just as he got there. He franticly tugged at the doorknob but that door was shut tight he turned around and came face to face with a giant floating ball of white something. 

Luigi backed up against the door looking at the white mass of air. He stared into the two protruding black eyes of the object of his fears. The blackest eyes Luigi had ever seen. Like a dolls eyes. Lifeless, unfeeling. 

"Y...You're a g...g...gg ghosssss-tt" Luigi blurted out with a considerable amount of effort to make himself understood. 

The specter just floated there silently then bowed it's head, which was it's whole body really, as if to say yes. Just then several more of them appeared out of nowhere, ten of them in total. But none of the other ghosts where as big as the one that was right in Luigi's face. They were little about the size of basketballs. Luigi looked around horrified. He was trapped in a room full of ghosts. It was a good thing he'd already went to the bathroom or he would have wet his pants. He still might. Luigi couldn't stand it anymore so he took action.

"I'm n...not a...affff-raid, g...gghosss-sts arrr-ent r...real!" He closed his eyes and covered his ears and repeated the phrase over and over again. He continued like that for nearly ten minutes. He finally worked up enough nerve to see if the ghosts were still there. He cautiously opened one eye still mumbling the phrase all the while. 

They were gone. He opened his other eye and looked around the room. Nobody there but him. He pealed himself from the door and waked to the center of the room. Nothing. 

He breathed a sigh of relief; but it quickly turned into a gasp when someone or _something _tapped him on the back. He slowly turned around 

__

~BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!~

Luigi was consciously gone long before his body hit the old wooden floor.

Somewhere in the farthest corner of the mushroom world a figure sits shivering in a snowy tundra. That figure is none-other than Lukitu.

"Masss-ttter K..K...Kemak?"

****

To be continued...

Next chapter: Untitled as of yet: Mario finds out what the Koopas wanted with the mayor of Toad Town and poor Luigi has some more fun in the ghost house. But you readers get to decide how he escapes. Check out my author notes below to find out how. 

Well ok that was kind of miss leading what I really want your opinion on is weather I should let Luigi off easy by having him kicked out in a humorous way? Or make him fight his way out? if I don't get reviews I'll have to pick one but it might not be the one you wanted so let me know. 

I got stingy on the descriptions for Mario & Toad's parts of the chapter sorry about that. Those were written yesterday. I had a little case of writer's block. But I don't think it hurts the chapter too much since their parts are mostly dialogue anyway. Thanks for reading next chapter should be up by 2/7/02 -_Jes ^_^_


	8. Jewels' of Power

Mario moved uncomfortably on his, makeshift chair, of four tomato crates stacked on top of one another. He was too big to sit in the chairs at Mayor Phil A Buster's dinning room table. Mushroom People, or Toads, are relatively small. Where as Humans are relatively...not. 

"I'm quite sorry about the seating arrangement m'boy...it was all we could find for you to sit on." Mayor Buster said noticing Mario's obvious discomfort. 

"It's ok; thank you for your hospitality, the meal was delicious." It had been quite a meal indeed. A fine stew with all the fixins. Carrots, potatoes, celery, onions, complete with a delightful blend of herbs and spices. The meal _was _delicious! And goats' milk, it turns out, tastes just like cows' milk. 

"Think nothing of it. After all it was the least I could do after you saved me from that awful Kemak Koopa!" Mario frowned at the mention of Kemak's name.

"What did he want with you anyway?" Mario questioned 

"They wanted this..." Mayor Buster reached beneath his, finely made silk buttoned down, vest. He pulled up a purple diamond shaped jewel dangling from a gold beaded chain. 

Mario eyed the piece questioningly. 

"That's what they were after you for? Why would they want that awful...uh...awful-ly nice gem?" 

"They want it because it holds great magical powers..." The mayor replied

"Come on, stop puling my leg, I wasn't born yesterday!" Mario said in a good-natured tone. 

"I'm dead serious; there are seven other jewels just like this one each holding a different color and power. This..." Mayor Buster gestured to the jewel around his neck. "Is one such jewel. It has been the privilege of my family for many generations to guard this jewel from those who would use its powers with; shall we say, less than good intentions?" Mario looked somewhat intrigued. 

"What does it do?" Mario asked 

"To be quite honest I don't know what power the purple jewel posses... I only know the legend of how they came to be. Would you like to hear it?" Mario nodded his head. 

Long, long, ago there was a Magikoopa; and he lived in a cave on what is now called "Tall Tall Mountain." There he and his apprentice practiced the art of magic. It _is _what Magikoopas' do after all. The Magikoopa was very skilled, the best in fact. No other Magikoopa at the time or maybe even now could rival this ones skill and ability. Although it was rumored that his apprentice could... It was very lucky indeed that this Magikoopa was kind hearted. Because if he had not been who knows what terrible thing he could have done. But he was a kind soul and wanted nothing less than to use his gift to help all the creatures of the Mushroom world. So all of his magical creations were made to benefit the creatures of the world. He created many useful things such as the warp pipes, which we use for transportation. Many don't know this but every word of it is true. One day the Magikoopa created eight jewels all containing a little bit of power on their own, but immense power when they were combined. But such powerful items could be used for evil purposes. So in order to keep this from happening the Magikoopa decided to cast a spell on the jewels that couldn't be reversed. Not even by himself. The spell made it so that only one with a pure heart could use the jewels' power...

"Then what would Kemak want with your jewel? It's not like he could do anything with it. If what you're saying is true...he's far to black hearted to use the thing." Mario seriously doubted that Kemak had a pure enough heart to use the jewels' power.

"Ah...but magic is lot like anything else... there's always a loophole if you look hard enough." What in heavens name did that mean? Mario wondered.

The mayor continued his story

A pure heart is needed to use the jewels' power. But pure hearted people are just like every one else... they can be forced to do things against their will. This is what happened. Though the Magikoopa was kind, his apprentice was not. The apprentice stole the jewels from his mentor, and sought out a pure hearted person and used the jewels powers to bring destruction all over the Mushroom world. Upon learning what his apprentice had done the Magikoopa was outraged and saddened that one of his creations had caused so much pain. The Magikoopa battled his apprentice and banished him from the Mushroom Kingdom. They say that the apprentice sought refuge in Dark Land, but I don't know if that's true...The Magikoopa was so ashamed of what had happened that he used his magic to spread the jewels across the land, so that they would never be used for evil again. The Magikoopa no longer being able to stand the shame his student had brought upon him disappeared never to be seen or heard from again. 

"So how did you get the purple one?" Mario asked

"My Great Grandfather many generations removed, an adventurer found it, while exploring a dense jungle. Knowing what it was, he took it upon himself to guard it. Before he died he passed it on to his son, who guarded it also. It has been guarded and passed for over seven generations now. But I have not done a very good job of guarding it..." The mayor sighed. 

"If it hadn't been for you...Kemak and Lukitu would have gotten it." Mayor Buster looked sadly over at Mario, who was too lost in his own thoughts to notice. 

~_A pure heart is needed to use the jewels' power, so then how would Bowser... The Princess_!!_~_

"Mayor, thank very much for everything; but I have to go!" Mario scrambled from his tomato crate seat. 

"Wait a minute...you could guard it!" Mayor Buster, blurted out.

"What? Me? Why me?" 

"You've already proven yourself to be very brave and kindhearted...I know you'll do a better job of keeping this jewel from badies than I would have." The mayor slipped the chain around Mario's neck. 

"And besides I have no children to pass this onto anyway. So I might as well let you have it." Mario looked down at the jewel hanging around his neck. And couldn't help but feel that it would be a lot more trouble than it was worth. 

But he really didn't have time to worry about that now. He had enough on his plate as it was.

Mario left the mayor's house with a full belly, and a full pocket. He had been greatly rewarded for his, unintentional heroic, deed. He set off from Toad Town with a few supplies that he'd bought from the local merchant. Mario's life was getting more complicated by the minute. 

He had to rescue Princess Peach, find Luigi, keep his newly obtained item out of Kemak's clutches, and find a way home when this whole mess was done. This was an awful lot for the gods to dump on a, poor, plumber from Brooklyn.

****

To be continued... 

Next chapter: Untitled: Luigi gets out of the ghost house... Really I swear, no seriously!

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr :Jes bangs her head on the keyboard: I can't decide how to get Weege out of there! I know I said that Luigi would be in this chapter; and I know I said that Bowser would be would be in the one before that. My schedule this past week has been so screwed this week it's not even funny! I'm surprised I got this part of the chapter up. 

I'd just like to say sorry for the inconvenience. 

And special Thanks to: DeNerd and Koji for your insight 

And regular thanks to anyone who's read this even if you didn't leave a review! -_Jes :(_


	9. Darkness and Light

__

Darkness all around. Silent cold darkness, and nothing more. 

A voice called out through the darkness, bringing warmth and light with it. 

"Luigi..." The sweet sound echoed through the eternal blackness. 

"Luigi... wake up, little one." The voice continued

__

Luigi could see nothing but the soft glow of the warm pink light. 

~_Little one?~ _ Who would call him that? He didn't recognize the voice. Everything was fuzzy; remembering anything beyond his own name was becoming exceedingly difficult. And even that was slowly leaving him. 

"M...mama?" 

"Luigi come towards the light..." The voice beckoned 

"But I don't want to" He whimpered 

"Come..." 

"No! Who are you leave me alone?" He shouted, the light ignored his question. 

"Do not be frightened, little one, you will be at peace in the light."

"Peace?" 

The warmth of the light was so inviting, so comforting. Sadness, anxiety, pain, not that Luigi could remember what those things felt like any more, were stripped away in the presence of the light. Luigi started towards the glow, it seemed like it was a million miles away. 

"Come towards the light, little one..." the glow called to him as continued further towards its warmth.

He stopped

"I can't...I don't remember why but I just can't" 

"You must hurry, come to the _Light _or the_ Darkness _will swallow you up."

"I--"

"The Darkness is coming, hurry come towards the light or you will never feel its warmth again!"

What the heck did that mean? Luigi didn't have time to wonder about it as the light began to fade it was quickly being replaced by cold darkness. Not the darkness felt before the Light came but a different kind, an ominous, foreboding, inescapable, darkness.

"Hurry come...there's not much time left, come..."

Luigi started towards the rapidly fading light 

"Hurry...the Darkness is here!

Luigi stopped in his tracks he felt himself being pulled away from the Light. He struggled against this unseen force to no avail. Trying to escape the Darkness, but he could do nothing as he was torn away from the warm light. 

"You will never feel its warmth again..." The voice, the light, the warmth, disappeared as quickly as it came. Then there was nothing. 

__

Mario checked his map as he wandered hopelessly lost through the Forever Forest.

"Useless..." Mario muttered shoving the folded paper in his pocket. 

He walked along the small dirt path through the somewhat dense forest. Though the word forest would have been questionable most of the trees were bald of any leaves. The ones that did, had very few, brown half-dead, leaves clinging to the, sickly twig, branches.

Mario felt a little uneasy as he walked on. The forest was eerily quiet. No sounds of birds in the trees, of cute little woodland creatures scurrying around looking for food, not even the slight sounds of the wind. Nothing...

It was down right creepy! 

"Boy, Luigi would be throwing a fit if he were here...This place is enough to give anybody the heebie-jeebies" 

Mario really wanted his brother with him.

Mario wasn't afraid but he wouldn't have minded a little company while walking through this "too quiet" forest. And besides he was starting to miss his annoying little brother.

"I wish I could find Luigi though...I'd feel a lot better if I knew he was safe." Mario said with a sigh, he continued forward.

...Wish Granted...

Mario came to a clearing and in the distance sat a, large dark broken down old, house.

Mario looked up at the sky as a slight drizzle started to fall. He frowned, he was really starting to dislike water. Every time he'd dry off he'd somehow get wet again. 

He sighed and set off towards the house. The motivation of staying half way dry, got Mario's legs moving at a good pace, and got to the front door quickly. 

He gave the house a once over and decided that most likely no one was there and walked in.

All the furniture was covered by cloths; all the cloths were covered by about three inches of dust. Something caught Mario's attention. Fresh footprints in the dust on the floor, someone had been there recently or maybe someone was still there...

"Hello is any one here?"

No answer Mario searched the whole first floor of the house lots of stuff had been moved around and not to long before Mario got there either. Mario could tell because fresh hand and fingerprints were found all over the place. 

Yes some one had most definitely had been there recently. 

Mario started up the stairs when he noticed something on one of the filthy window's he walked over to the window to get a better look. What he saw put a huge smile on the elder Mario's face. Written in the dust on the window was:

Luigi was here ^v^ ! 

Mario would have jumped for joy but he didn't think the old rickety floor could take that kind of abuse.

Maybe he's still here, Mario hoped against hope that Luigi for once in his life could stay in one place for more than thirty seconds and hadn't left yet.

Mario started up the stairs when something moved behind him? No it felt more like through him. Mario wasn't alone.

"Weege?" 

"Kemak, how is the jewel collection coming along?" Bowser asked his second in command.

"We have one so far; word from Privet Sherbet is that he has the second and should have it here in three days. He ran into a problem with some Yoshi but he is still on schedule and will be here soon. The third and fourth will be on their way here shortly and, the locations of the other four are being determined now." 

"Excellent, everything's going smoothly, four jewels will be more than enough to keep minor annoyances like would be heroes out of my hair until I have all eight. Then I will be unstoppable. Mwa, ha, ha, ha" **(Sorry that's really lame.)**

Unbeknownst to Bowser and Kemak a small figure waits in the shadows listening to their conversation. 

__

~Bowser you won't get the chance to use those jewels after I rescue the princess, she'll send the whole Mushroom Kingdom Army here to stomp you flat!~

Toad watched quietly as the two figures left the room.

"Now to find Princess Peach, and maybe I'll do a little shoplifting while I'm here. The princess and the jewel are as good as rescued!"

The sweet aroma of flowers wafted gently through the air a lovely mixed smell of Yoshi Berry Bush flowers and Pikmin flowers. **(That's a_ real _flower named after the GCN video game.)**

Princess Peach lay on the silk sheets of the large, even for a Koopa, Canopy Bed.

Everything in the room was exquisite. 

From the finely made and even more finely decorated wardrobe, bursting with lovely gowns of every conceivable shade of pink, which happened to be Peach's favorite color. To the huge porcelain tub that she had just gotten out of. 

One thing was for sure... That if you gotta be kidnapped this was the way to go about it!

But as nice as everything was she was still a prisoner. And had to figure out some way to get out of here. It was so boring in there!

Lucky for Peach a very interesting conversation was being had by two guards right outside her door. 

She left her spot and knelt on the floor with her ear to the door and listed

__

~I really shouldn't do stuff like this... Its so un princess like. Oh who cares I'm board!~

"Yeah so I heard master Kemak was saying that this Mario guy was on his way here to rescue the princess." One of the guards said 

"Oh yeah?" The other replied

"Yup, but Kemak also said if and when Mario makes it here, he's got a surprise for him." The first guard continued.

"A surprise? But I thought Mario's the enemy?" There was silence for a long time after that. Peach assumed that the first guard was giving the second a dirty look for being so dense. She couldn't help but giggle at the stupid guard. Too bad they heard her 

"Did you hear that?" The first guard asked.

Peach put her hand over her mouth.

"I think someone's been listening to us..."

The doorknob started to rattle and Peach scurried over to the bed as the door flung open. 

And two guards walked in. 

"So you like to ease drop huh? Well maybe if we box those pretty ears that will end that problem." The guard grabbed her wrist and she let out a high pitched cry for help.

Her cries were answered by the most unlikely of people. 

"What's going on in here? Don't you have some place to be?"

"N.. Nothing King Bowser, we were just leaving!" 

The two guards shot past their king and out the door.

"Did they hurt you?" Bowser asked Peach looked at him disbelieving 

"No I'm fine..."

"Come with me" He said calmly motioning towards the door. 

"No thank you, I'm fine where I'm at--"

"Come with now, or I will have my guards drag you out of here kicking and screaming." He said just as calmly as before. Peach sighed 

"I'll come, could you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Dinner."

****

To be continued...

Next chapter: Dinner date: Mario and Luigi cross paths but not in the way you might think. Toad goes jewelry shopping, Peach finally gets a part in this story since chapter four, and two new characters make their debut. That's it I think. 

???: Wait just one minute you!

Jes: What the...who's that? 

[Maria walks in, you remember her don't you?]

Maria: [Starts yelling in Italian.] 

Jes: Hey, hey, hey, calm down what's wrong?

Maria: First you take my children from me and then you torture them? 

Jes: I'm not torturing them...Well maybe Weege is going to get screwed in the next couple of chapters...

Maria: _What_?! 

Jes: Nothing! I gotta go I think I hear my mom calling me...[Run away]

Maria: Get back here! I'm going to do you, what you did to my children! [Chases Jes]

Jes: Ahhhhhhhhhhh!

****

Ok, that had absolutely nothing to do with the story. I just wanted to get Maria in there somewhere since she doesn't appear again till the very end of the fic. And cause I like her :)

****

Man, I am so sorry about the lack of updates for the past, what two weeks?

I'd love to have some great excuse as to why no updates. Like I had to work, or a bus hit me, my dog ate my homework...But I don't have one. Just Lazy-ness and writers' block which aren't excuses at all. :Sigh: I Suck! -_Jes -_-!_


	10. Dinner Date

This chaps. really long since I fudged you all on updates. I got really sloppy with grammar, more so than usual... you have been warned. 

Bowser's, heavy, footfalls sounded throughout the halls of his keep as he and his dinner guest made there way swiftly to the dinning hall where a grand feast of only Eldestar knew what awaited them. Bowser grunted softly with each new step the rhythmic pattern of "Flop, flop; grun" was almost a catchy beat. Princess Peach had to work a little harder to keep in tow with Bowser's long strides. Peach noticed the many doors lining either side of the halls as they passed through them. Making mental notes and maps of everything that she saw. Any information that she could gather about Bowser's castle would be invaluable for when she attempted her escape.

"King Bowser..." The princess started casually

"What is it?" He grunted, never stopping his walk through the halls and never looking back at his company. 

"Where does that door lead to?" Peach pointed to a seemingly random door in the hallway. Asking lazily as if she didn't really care and was just trying to make conversation. 

"The laundry room..." The king answered, Peach blinked and mouthed the words "_laundry_?" Other than the spiked bracelets and armbands that Bowser was wearing Peach couldn't recall having ever seeing a Koopa wearing clothes. As if knowing what the princess was thinking Bowser quickly added "the linins need to be washed daily..." "Ahh" Peach said while mentally shouting "_Big_ _fat DUH, Peach_!" 

"And that one" Another _random_ door... 

"Just a room, most of the doors in this hall lead to bedrooms." "And that one" 

"That door leads to the tearoom I think? The servants would know more about it that. I don't go in there." The king answered as the pair continued their trek through the corridors. 

"Oh..." Peach noticed a door that didn't look quite like the others; this door probably didn't lead to a normal room. The doorknob was made of crystal and some kind of weird looking charm hung above the doorway. Even weirder was the door itself, while all the other doors in the hallway were made of wood this one was made of a soft metal. Peach couldn't be sure just which one of the many metals native to the "Valley of Bowser" but it was of the most beautiful rose gold color. 

"What is in that door, is that also a bedroom?" Bowser stopped and turned around to face Peach who almost bumped into him for stopping so unexpectedly. 

"Do you take me for a fool princess? Do you think for one second that I don't know what you are doing" He said coolly 

"I... was just..." _~Oh boy, I was just what?? Of all the important things they teach a princess you'd think they'd teach me to lie! He's smarter than I gave him credit for... Not good! ~ _

"Princess... if you wanted a tour all you had to do was ask..." Peach breathed a sigh of relief. ~_Ok maybe not -_-! ~ _

"I will personally show you around the castle after dinner." Bowser gave the young girl a toothy grin and they continued on their way. 

~_Well that worked out better than I thought... Now all I have to do is survive dinner what do Koopas eat anyhow? ~_

"Is anyone there?" Mario called, backing away from the, creaky wooden, stairs; and looking around. Nothing, just him and the cold dark silence that filled the area and no one else...or so he thought. 

"Luigi?" Mario called again, something whizzed past the plumber's ear making him jump. 

"Who's there?" A mischievous giggle from behind him made Mario spin around. 

"Ok, Weege very funny but I'm in no mood, come on out so we can leave!" "This place is such a pigsty Luigi must feel right at home..." Mario muttered to himself

An eerie moan fluttered to Mario's ears, and even though Mario was normally very brave even he couldn't help but be creped out by this unearthly sound. 

~_W~o~O~o~O~o~O~ _

"Cut it out! You're really askin' for it Weege!" Mario threatened

There was no answer, Mario frowned, if Luigi was going to do this then so be it; but Mario was not going to stick around so his brother could play childish pranks. 

"Ok, fine have it your way! I'm leaving you here all by yourself and I'll bet this place is hunted and full of ghosts and they're all goanna come out and eat you up!" Mario's yell echoed throughout the halls of the manner. He felt a bit guilty about trying to scare Luigi but he just wanted to find his brother rescue Peach and go home. 

"_Eat me_?!? No, don't let them eat me please!!" A small Boo flew right into Mario's face. Or rather right through it. 

"What the...?!" Mario tried to fallow as the little ghost flew in circles around his head wailing. However all Mario managed to do was get very dizzy.

"Calm down! I was just kidding there's no such things as..." The Boo floated into Mario's line of vision. It floated there and the two just stared at each other for some time. For some reason the Boo felt as thought it had known this fellow all its life...err...afterlife. But that couldn't have been possible, could it? 

Mario slowly brought his hand up to touch this, this, what ever this was but as his hand made contact with the Boo it went right through. Mario wiggled his fingers while his hand was enveloped by the Boo's body to Mario's surprise the Boo started giggling

"_Stop it, stop it, that tickles something awful_!" The Boo wiggled trying to get away but it seemed to be immobilized by Mario's so-called "Tickling" Mario quickly pulled his hand away from the Boo as if it would bite him for his act. 

"G~G~h~o~s~s~t?!" Mario tripped over his tongue more out of pure shock than fear. 

"_Ghost where_?!" The little Boo looked around franticly.

Mario was stunned to say the least. All those years he made fun of his little brother for fearing ghosts and they turn out to be real? 

Though this ghost didn't look all that scary, in fact it was almost sorta cute in Mario's opinion. Made of a substance that Mario couldn't even begin to describe, a gas maybe, two small oval blue eyes amidst the strange floating ball. A green aura surrounded it. It _did_ have two small fangs but even they didn't look very menacing. It wore the most ridiculous grin that his brother Luigi was accustoms to having. Mario got a really funny feeling as he watched this specter. 

"Please don't let the ghosts eat me! I'm sorry for trying to scare you; it seemed like a good idea at the time." The Boo pleaded; Mario had to try hard not to laugh A ghost that was afraid of ghosts? It was just too funny; but Mario felt sorry for the creature it's no fun being scared.

"But you _are _a ghost..." Mario stated, the Boo inspected it's self "Oh!" It changed from a pale green to a bright red. 

"I'm still afraid though, please don't leave me here alone." The Boo begged clasping its two little fin like hands together. Mario nodded in agreement and the Boo flew around happily waving its fins. 

" Say what's your name?" Mario asked. The Boo looked puzzled. 

"Name?" 

"Yeah you know a name, what others call you." Others? The Boo couldn't recall seeing any others except this one person who it was talking to right now

The Boo thought about it for a moment. It could only vaguely remember ever having a name.

"Someone called me little one once." The Boo said thoughtfully "Can't remember who though"

"That's not a name, it's a description, so are you going to tell me your name or are you goanna make me guess." 

It looked up sadly "I ...I don't remember" Again it changed color, turning blue. Mario was intrigued at how this entity changed color as it changed emotions, the thought of something that wasn't even supposed to be alive having emotion was a bit puzzling though. 

"You don't remember?" The Boo shook its head. Mario was baffled how one could forget their own name. He had heard of cases where people who've hit their head forgetting things like their name, but Mario seriously doubted that this was the case here. 

"Try to remember" 

The Boo clutched its head in an attempt to remember this long since forgotten word that it had once been called

"Lu...Lu..." It started "Yeah, go on" Mario encouraged 

"Boo!" 

"Your name is Lulu Boo?" Mario cocked a questioning eyebrow 

"Um...ye...yeah? Lulu Boo that's my name so don't ware it out!" The ghost flew happily around in circles sing it's own name 

"Lulu Boo, Lulu Boo, I have a name and it's Lulu Boo!" 

"Well... Lulu Boo I'm--" 

"Mario!" Lulu Boo blurted out

"Yeah, how did you know my name?" Lulu Boo shrugged as best as one with no shoulders can. Mario thought it was best not to try and figure out a ghost, and let the subject go. 

"Say Lulu Boo can you help me find someone?" Mario figured with two on the job finding Weege would be a snap. That is if he was still in the house somewhere. 

"I can find anybody as long as they're afraid!" What in the world was that supposed to mean Mario wondered. 

"Huh? What can you smell fear or something?" Mario chuckled 

"No, see it..." "So ghosts can _see _fear?" 

"Uh huh, that's how I knew you were in this house, it was a tiny fear but it was there, so tiny I almost missed it." Mario was astounded to say the least. 

"Lulu Boo..." Mario winced that name just had to go

"I think I'll call you Lu for short." That reminded him of why he was there, in all the excitement of meeting a real live dead ghost Mario had almost forgot about Luigi. 

"Say Lu have you seen a boy about as tall as I am?" Lu looked at Mario for a moment and thought 

"I think you have to tell me more about your brother than how tall he is..." Mario's shocked look gave Lu a weird feeling

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" He whimpered 

"I didn't tell you that he was my brother, how could you have known that?" Mario's expression changed from dumbfounded to angry

"What have you done to my brother?!" 

"I didn't do anything to your brother..." Lu backed away from Mario as if it was afraid of the plumber

"Then how did you know that's who I was looking for?" Mario shook an angry fist. It had become quite apparent that Lu was more afraid of Mario than Mario was of him. Lu backed away even further from the plumber with a fearful look on his Boo face. 

"I...I don't know.... Mysterious Boo Power?" Lu said softly. It was the truth though, Lu wasn't sure how he knew that Mario was looking for his brother, or how he knew Mario's name, for that matter Lu just had a feeling a very strong feeling. 

"What?! What the heck is that?! If you don't tell me where Luigi is I'm goanna, goanna..." What kind of threat works well on a ghost Mario wondered? 

Before Mario could finish his thought or his threat Lu flew away wailing.

~_What's he yelling at me for I didn't even do anything...~_

"Hey get back here!" Mario gave chase as Lu flew up the stairwell and on to the second floor. 

Mario looked around the dark cobweb filled hallway to of the second floor there was no signs of life or Lu anywhere. 

"Where'd he get off to?" Mario muttered under his breath, Then he spotted a green glow at the end of the hall that could only be Lu. 

Mario took off down the hall to catch Lu not being totally sure of what to do if he happened succeed in his efforts. 

At the end of the Hall Lu hovered in front of a door it was almost as if he was afraid to enter that room; but the arrival of a very cheesed off Mario removed any doubts that Lu might of had. 

Lu passed through the closed door just as Mario got there.

"You come out of there!" Mario grabbed the doorknob only to find that the door was locked 

"Go away, I didn't do nothing to your stinky ol' brother!" Mario paid minor attention to the obvious hurt in Lu's familiar sounding voice.

Mario banged on the door; but it did little good. Mario hung his head in defeat. "I just want my brother..."He sighed after a moment of silence Lu poked his head through the door and spoke up

"Hey Mario, what does your brother look like?" Mario looked up

"What?" 

"You brother, what does he look like?" Mario didn't answer at first. He wasn't sure if he could trust Lu anymore, Mario decided that he really didn't have many options so he answered Lu's question. 

"He has brown somewhat curly hair..." Lu went back into the room and emerged a few seconds later

"Go on"

"Blue eyes, um...large nose; and he was wearing a green long sleeve shirt, cap with the letter "L" on it; and blue overalls the last time I saw him." Mario continued. Once again Lu popped back into the room though he was in there a little longer this time. Finally he came out again

"I have good news and I have bad news..." Mario looked at Lu "What is it?"

"The good news is I think I found your brother...The bad news is he's not moving." Lu went on

"Not moving?!" Mario sputtered. Mario's heart raced and his breathing became quick

Mario banged on the door with an open palm shouting his brother's name _praying_ that Luigi would open the door

"Luigi...Luigi, it's me Mario, open the door" The was no answer and Mario's pleas for his brother to answer became more frantic

"Luigi please open the door, Luigi?!" Still no answer

Mario turned to Lu "Can you pass through the door and unlock it?" 

"Um, I don't know I've never tried to pick up or move any thing that's solid before..." Mario looked like he would pass out when Lu said that. Lu knew that Mario was in a bad way and figured there was no harm in trying. 

"I'll try, cross your fingers and hope I can do it" Lu disappeared into the door 

"Well..." Mario called "Keep your overalls on, I gotta see what I'm dealing with here!"

on the other side of the door Lu inspected the lock.

the lock on the door was that customary to many bedrooms. the button in the center of the doorknob was pushed in so all Lu had to do to unlock the door was turn the knob.

"Hmm... looks simple enough..." Lu made a grab for the knob but his fin passed right through it.

"Maybe not." 

"Um..." Lu called

"Don't tell me you can't touch the lock..." Mario asked

"Uh huh." Lu was startled when a loud thump, that could only be Mario's head connecting with the door, sounded through the room. 

Lu poked through the door to see Mario's head resting against it. 

"Don't do that you'll hurt yourself" Mario looked up "_I'm goanna hurt you if you don't get in there and find a way to unlock that door_!" Lu frowned 

"Sorry, I--" Lu was through the door again before Mario could finish. Mario had really stepped in it now, Lu probably wouldn't help him now, not like he was that much help to begin with, but '_beggars can't be choosers_' 

Mario had nearly worked himself up pretty good before he heard the glorious sound of the lock clicking over and the door creaking open. 

"Lu you did it! I could kiss you if you weren't a ghost!" There was no answer from Lu. as the door opened even further Mario could see Luigi lying in a heap on the floor. 

"Oh my God Luigi!" Mario rushed over to Luigi's spot on the floor 

Luigi was laying somewhat on his side, one arm was partially tucked away under his side the other was crossed over that. Mario turned Luigi onto his back and began to check for signs of life 

This is where Mario's three years at med school were going to pay off, very few people knew that Mario only did plumbing jobs so he could work his way towards being a doctor. The plumbing shop wasn't even his, it had belonged to Mario and Luigi's uncle on their fathers side. 

Mario grabbed Luigi's wrist and checked for a pulse, there was none. Luigi's hands were cool, far cooler than they should be. He checked again at the neck as if he would find one this time; but sadly he did not. Needless to say Luigi was not breathing either.

"No..." Mario whimpered "No, this, this can't happen, it just can't!" Mario slammed a fist down hard on the old rotting wood floor. Warm tears formed in his eyes, he shut them tightly not wanting them to fall. Mario moved a little closer to Luigi and hugged his brother, the purple jewel that dangled from the chain around Mario's neck gently lay on Luigi's chest. It began to glow, though this action went unnoticed by the grief stricken Mario. 

The glow got brighter and then slowly started to fade until the mysterious light was gone. 

"I am sorry little brother..." Mario Slowly and carefully picked his brother up and laid him on the bed in the center of the room. Mario grabbed a sheet lying on the floor next to the bed and used it to cover up Luigi . Mario sniffled a little. "Luigi I have to rescue Princess Peach if I don't a lot of people are going to get hurt..." Mario spoke as if Luigi could hear him. " So I'm goanna leave you here for now; but I'll be back... don't worry." Mario scowled Kemak is going to pay for what he has done Luigi I swear it I won't you down again." With a heavy heart and a new found determination for beating Kemak into a bloody pulp, Mario left the mansion and his brother for the time being. Mario in his state of grief had forgotten all about "Lu" which is just as well he was no longer the Boo that Mario had known, "Lu" was just about to make his triumphant return to the land of the living.

Luigi shot up into a sitting position gasping for breath as if he'd just awoken from a bad dream. He struggled against the sheet covering him until he was finally able to brake free of the cloths hold shivering terribly due to the fact that his body temperature was about 15° lower than it was supposed to be. 

~Whe where am I?!~ Luigi jerked his head around frantically before realizing where he was. 

"Oh no... not here, anywhere but here..." He moaned softly. Luigi tried to get up and to his surprise he did it effortlessly... his injuries were no longer bothering him. Not that he was unhappy about this mind you... as a matter of fact all of Luigi's cuts and bruises were gone. He couldn't explain it...but then again explaining things had become very difficult since he'd gotten to the Mushroom Kingdom. 

Luigi had come to the conclusion that now was a good time to leave. as he got off the bed he made his way to the door and once again noticed the sun shinning through the bathroom window. For some reason Luigi felt drawn to the room he couldn't explain it or resist and against better judgment he went into the bathroom 

"What on earth am I doing?!" Luigi made his way to the window opened it and stuck his head out and looked around not having any idea why he ran his hand along the underside of the outside windowsill until he felt something hard. he grabbed it gave a little pull but what ever it was that he had a hold on refused to come from it's resting place. Luigi gave another tug and the loud "crack" of the rotten wood of the windowsill being split rang in his ears as he plucked his mystery item from where it had been caught. he looked at what he had found. 

A jewel pale yellow in color and cut in a somewhat diamond shape... he looked at his bobble for a moment seemingly vexed by it snapping out of his stupor he tucked the jewel away in a pocket and made his way down stairs. 

~_So you're back?~ _ The ominous voice that had been tormenting Luigi earlier had returned 

Poor Luigi jumped about a mile high at the sound. _~Not again~_

"B-bb-back?" Luigi uttered softly

~_Your presence, your fear we lost it for a while but now you are back and we won't lose you a second time.~ _

Luigi couldn't figure what in the Mushroom Kingdom the ghost was talking about but he didn't care.

Luigi covered his ears not allowing the sound in but he could hear in his mind. 

He whispered as he closed his eye tight. "_I w...w...want to Leave!!_" He shouted. 

when Luigi once again opened his eyes he nearly had a heart attack... he was no longer in the dark foyer. he had been transported to a weird place there was nothingness as far as the eye could see a purple mist shrouded everything making it nearly impossible for one to see their hand in front of their face. Purple blocks lined the floor but there was a small stack of them by what appeared to be a door. 

Not even "The Flash" couldn't have beaten the frightened boy to as he made a break for that door, even if Luigi had been wearing led shoes. 

The door however disappeared in the strange fog. 

~_So you want to leave huh?~ _The large Boo from earlier materialized right in front of Luigi making the trembling fellow jump. 

~_If you leave we will all be so sad_~ The Boo mocked Luigi, malicious giggling filled the area ticking the petrified plumber off to no end. 

Finding a small bit of courage from only the lord knows where Luigi spoke up without fearful stuttering for the first time since he learned that this house was haunted. 

"Yes! I want to leave your crummy house! I won't be your eternal punching bag, someone to torture and scare like some little kid! _I am not afraid_!" Luigi declared. The Boo's features contorted in pure anger at Luigi's brave words. Luigi's new found bravery however was short lived.

~_ ENOUGH!! ~ _ Luigi resumed his shaking and whimpering

__

~ You are afraid a scared little boy who would like nothing better than to have mommy come and save you from the big bad Boo! Your fear tastes like sweet nectar finer than any other. you are not a punching bag you are our meal!~ Boomed the Boo 

__

~ Our me~e~e~a~a~l ~ The call of the other specters of the manor 

Luigi cringed ~_ That Boo and all the others in the house are feeding off of my fear! The more afraid I am the better it tastes! Well I'm goanna sour baby's milk! ~_

With all the courage that Luigi had he bolted passed the Boo . It was only by pure will alone that Luigi was able to get work up enough nerve to do so. 

"I not afraid of you! You're nothing but a big bed sheet with eyes!" The Boo grew even angrier 

"I should cut you up and make dust rags outta you! Nayh, that's to good for you, you'd make better toilet paper!" The Boo erupted with anger

__

~Why you annoying little... Fellow Boos, come forth, we will teach this jerk the true meaning of fear!~

On command dozens of Boos encircled Luigi whose bravery was starting to wear a little thin at this point. Trying his best to stay calm, Luigi started to form a plan in that wily ol' brain of his. Glancing around the room quickly he spotted a stack of purple blocks through the fog.

__

~Hmmm... I wonder...?~ Luigi couldn't help but feel that the presence of those blocks in a room that was otherwise empty was of some significance. 

How could he get to those blocks with all these ghosts around?

"Hey look over there it's Evils!" All the Boos turned around taking their gaze away from Luigi. 

__

~Who?~ The big Boo scratched the top of it's bulbous head. ~_I don't see any...~ _All the Boos turned around _~...One...Shoot!~ _Luigi was nowhere to be seen. 

__

~Spread out and find him!~ The big Boo ordered _~He shouldn't be hard to fi-- Ouch!~ _ The Boo flew around erratically holding its nose. or at least the place where a nose might be.

__

~Oww!~ It whined ~_Which one of you idiots hit me?!~_

"Looking for me?" Luigi was at the far end of the room sitting on the stack of blocks looking pretty darn smug. "Well here I am, come and get me." A cocky grin crept up onto Luigi's faces as he tossed a purple block from the stack at a smaller Boo nearby, Knocking the little poltergeist out cold. Luigi had come to the conclusion that theses ghosts were tangible...well at least when it came to these strange purple blocks anyway. 

"Here's the wind up and the pitch..." Luigi let one block fly right after the other his aim was impeccable despite the fact that seeing in this room was like trying to eat soup with a fork, darn near impossible. 

in no time at all Luigi had cleared the room of all the smaller Boo lackies until there was only one Boo Left 

Noticing it was out of help the large Boo backed away slowly 

__

~Uh...eh heh, heh you didn't take our you didn't take any of what I said too seriously did you?~ The Boo gulped as Luigi playfully tossed the last purple block up and down in one palm. 

"What, you mean all that stuff about being a scared little mama's boy and being the meal for a bunch of worthless dust rags that aren't good enough to donate to the _Salvation Army_?" Luigi's voice just _dripped _with aggravation.

~_eh...ye...ah that stuff, you're not sore about all that are you?~ _The Boo looked at Luigi hopefully. 

"_You better believe I am_!" Luigi let the block fly, the monstrous Boo covered its face with its fins to offer a bit of protection for something that was really, _really, _goanna hurt. 

Luigi's block sailed true in a strait line... and about 2 inches to the left of where the Boo was floating. 

Luigi's heart sank into his shoes as he saw the block disappear in the purple mist and heard it hit the floor at what sounded like miles away. "I...missed..." he uttered apparently the gas of which the Boo was made of must have been very dense because it took the creature a good moment to figure out what had happened. slowly removing it's fins from its face the Boo realized 

__

~ Hey, you missed!~ The Boo said cheerfully

Luigi fearfully nodded 

The Boo noticed some thing else that Luigi really wished that it hadn't 

__

~And you're out of ammo too~ A grim smile, an evil smile, an '_oh the humanity, won't someone PLEASE think of the children_!' kind of smile spread across the Boos face. 

~_Now what was that about worthless dust rags?~_ Luigi's mouth went dry as the Boo was right on top of the petrified plumber in training. 

__

~You WILL know the meaning of the word fear!~ The Boo wave a fin and Luigi felt his feet leave the ground. 

If ghosts really did feed on fear then this one was getting a 7-course banquet! Luigi went stiff as he and the Boo came face to face Luigi's Blue eyes went wide with terror as he and the Boo locked gazes. Those eyes, those terrible black eyes Luigi wanted to look away but couldn't. so afraid that the boy would have burst into tears if he had been capable. 

Luigi lost in the Boos dark eyes went limp as if he was in a trance 

Luigi at the mercy of the Boo just floated there several feet above the floor the Boo's mysterious power keeping him aloft. 

__

~Dinner is served~ the Boo chuckled menacingly 

~_Booford!~ _A loud voice echoed throughout the room

~_Booford where are you? You come here this instant!!~ _Luigi snapped out of his trance as the Boo looked away from him. An even larger Boo became visible through the purple fog in the room. Luigi nearly passed out at the site of this massive Boo. 

__

~Booford, What have I told you about snaking in between meals?~ The ghost snapped

__

~Aww but moooom I'm hungry!~ 

~Not only are you snacking; but you're playing with your food on top of it! You are grounded!~ 

~But ma~ The little Boo when compared to the other one whined 

__

~No buts no go to your room!~ Luigi fell to the floor in a heap as the smaller Boo floated out of the room. muttering something to the effect of ~_Aww man she never lets me have any fun!~ _The mist disappeared with the Boo and Luigi found himself in the foyer of the house once again. 

~ may I ask what you are doing in my house?~ The giant Boo asked 

"I...I...I" Luigi stuttered 

~_I'll bet you got lost and wandered on in looking for help didn't you?~ _The Mother Boo said answering her own question.Luigi just nodded to choked up to speak. 

__

~ We get a lot of foo...err...em visitors that way, where are you headed maybe I can help you out?~

Luigi thought about it for a moment and figured that if he were to find his brother he would have to go to Bowser's castle and beat Mario's whereabouts out of Kemak.

"B...Bows-ser's c...castle" he stammered 

__

~Hmmm... you're some ways away from the "Valley of Bowser" I'm not quite sure how to get there myself. but there is a town just north of here you can probably get directions there. now if you don't mind I must insist that you leave. I have a whole house full of very naughty Boos that all need a serious talking to.~ 

with that being said '_Mommy_' Boo pushed Luigi out the door. The door slowly shut behind him. He turned around and stared at the door for a moment totally flabbergasted. 

"Well...that was anticlimactic" He uttered scratching his head beneath his cap. though he was no less overjoyed to be out of that horrible place. 

"North huh?" Luigi left with no other options headed in the direction of this unknown town. 

Toad eyed the jewel as if it were a meal, licking his at the thought of getting his hands on it. It had been quite the feat getting into the treasure room of Bowser's castle without being seen. Toad had more than his fair share of close calls in getting there. He had to dodge many a guard to make it in unnoticed including the one guarding that very room. only making it in because he had the good fortune to catch them during a shift change where for two minutes the door was left totally unattended to. but he did make it in; and the fruits of his labor were right in front of him ready for the taking. upon a pedestal surrounded by glass sat the jewel. amongst unimaginable amounts of gold diamonds, rubies, emeralds and all other manor of treasures. though this particular jewel was all that the little mushroom was interested in. quietly he took a glasscutter from his pack and made a small oval cut in the glass, just large enough for him to slip his hand in. Carefully and quietly Toad slipped his tiny hand into the hole and gently pulled the black jewel out replacing it with one of the jewels from the floor. "They won't know it's gone until it's too late" Toad uttered quietly. 

"Oh really now, is that a fact?" Before Toad could react a hand covered his mouth.

****

Next chapter: Untitled as of yet: Luigi makes a new friend on his way to the nearest town. Mario is not having a good day to say the least; and maybe I'll stick Maria in there somewhere... maybe. As for Toad well who cares about Toad? I know I sure don't! 

Toad: Hey! 

Jes: Shut up!

Toad: Yes ma'am **:( **

To quote Luigi: "Well...that was anticlimactic." Yeah see I was trying to decide if Luigi should fight his way out of the house or get out in a humorous way. I couldn't so I did both and well... it came out... well let's just say it came out and leave it at that ok? But at least I got him out that was driving me batty! Anyway here it is the REAL 10th chapter to Pawns of Destiny: A Tale of Two Heroes. As always send me your reviews and your flames~ _Jes :) _


	11. MyFriend The Enemy

The sun was high in the late morning sky. It really was still quite early, only around eleven o'clock to those keeping track. However, to Luigi it felt considerably later. He'd been up since four thirty in the morning, though he did have a short nap in the ghost house, but that had done more harm than good. He was still shivering slightly from being among the non-living for a short period of time. Not that he could remember any of what happened. 

Luigi walked, half asleep, down a quiet sunny path that wound through an endless sea of green grass. The fact that it was so bright and beautiful out today only aggravated the sleep-deprived boy. Muttering a string of curses that would cause his mother slap him in the mouth, Luigi continued down the path in a daze of sleeplessness...and of course hunger as well. 

Luigi's stomach, which had a mind of it's own, gave a violent growl. 

"Down boy-" He muttered putting a hand on his tummy. What he wouldn't have given for one of his mother's typical breakfasts. Toast, eggs, pancakes sausage.... The list went on and on. Even though they had been on a very fixed income, Maria had always insisted that Luigi was a growing boy and needed to eat. 

Although in retrospect it probably wasn't very healthy to eat like that, but then again it was healthier than not eating at all. He smiled slightly at the thought of his mother. The way she fussed over him was ridiculous at times; like when she walked all the way to his school in a snowstorm because he had left his lunch at home by mistake, he could have easily shared with a friend. And it wasn't just with him either Mario had suffered many unintentional but undeniably embarrassing moments at the hands of their well-meaning mother. Like the time she had threatened to take the meanest bully at school '_over her knee' _if he didn't leave her _'little bambino' _alone_._

Luigi chuckled at his brothers long since past misfortune. After that Mario vowed never ever to run away from a bully, or his Mama might have to step in again. And nobody wanted that! 

~_She must be worried out of her mind by now_. ~ He thought sadly.

Luigi gave a heavy sigh and continued down the trail hoping that the town wasn't too far off now. 

In life one will learn many lessons, one lesson to be learned is not to judge a book by its cover 

Luigi squinted when he saw something odd up ahead of him on the path. Something moving, most likely it nothing more than a piece of trash caught in the grasp of the warm summer's breeze. Though it was bright orange and it perked the boy's curiosity as to what it was.

Luigi was surprised to find not trash but; an animal of some kind as he drew nearer to it on the path, it was somewhat round, it was hard to judge size from the distance Luigi was standing; but he could tell that this thing was a pretty good sized what ever it was. 

Now what on Earth is that, he wondered? And of course being of very little common sense he naturally trotted further up the path to see what kind of animal it was. not stopping to think it could be potentially dangerous 

He was awestruck to see a turtle walking up that path; and at a pretty good pace for a terrapin too. He was shock at the vibrant orange color of the animal's shell. 

Getting down on all fours Luigi crawled along side the turtle. He was surprised that it paid him no attention. Most animals are weary of people. he noticed that even though this turtle was on all fours that it was wearing boots on it's hind feet and gloves riveted with metal plates over them on its front paws.

"Hmm, little guy must be someone's pet, they got him all dressed up." Luigi still crawling beside the creature, making sure not to disturb it. Still the turtle showed know signs that Luigi was even there and continued marching forward along the path. 

"And what a color on that shell, wait till big bro hears about this" Luigi was thoroughly impressed, he'd never seen an orange turtle before. Of course he might do well to remember that turtles in the Mushroom Kingdom are not like the ones back home. 

"Awesome-" He grinned watching it with fascination. By this time however the creature had, had enough of Luigi. It stopped walking turned to face him, stood up on its hind legs and said. "Haven't you got anything better to do than make an ass outta yourself?" 

"W-what?" Luigi spluttered 

"Honestly the wild life around these parts..." The turtle continued. Luigi frowned, he wasn't 'wild life' he was a human being... then again in a world where turtles and mushrooms were the dominant species, Human beings probably would be considered wild life.

"Great... more talking turtles..." Luigi trailed off. "So are you a good Koopa, or a bad Koopa?" Luigi asked as he got to his feet and dusted the filth from the knees of his overalls. 

The question seemed to have taken the orange-shelled Koopa by surprise because it didn't answer for a long time.

"What kind of a question is that? Are you insulting my integrity?" 

"Integrity?" Luigi marveled at the vocabulary of this Koopa. Judging by the Koopas he'd tangled with yesterday he didn't think they were all that bright. "You Koopas are pretty smart." He said more as a question than the statement it was. 

"Too, bad I can't say the same thing about you." The Koopa replied coolly

"Quite a mouth on you, isn't there?" Luigi chuckled. The Koopa looked offended at the remark and turned its back to Luigi and began to walk away. 

"Oh, hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean nothin' by it, really!" Luigi took a few long strides to catch up to the Koopa. It continued walking forward like it didn't hear him.

"Awe, come on, really... I _am _sorry, I'm not from around these parts... I- I've never seen Koopas before. I didn't realize how intelligent you were." Luigi apologized. 

The Koopa continued walking Luigi felt a bit down hearted. He always seemed to stick his foot in his mouth. First Toad and now this. 

"You... think I'm intelligent?" The Koopa asked quietly as it continued walking forward never looking at Luigi who was walking right alongside it. 

"Yeah, pretty witty too, I swear you remind me a lot of someone I know." Instantly Mario came to mind. He always had a good comeback in arguments. Luigi could see that the Koopa looked pleased at being called witty and intelligent. 

"So... what's your name, or do I just call you Yurttle?" The Koopa looked at Luigi questioningly the Dr. Seuss humor being lost on it. 

"Sherbert." It replied shortly

"That's a fu-" Luigi chuckled nervously as Sherbert looked at him intently 

"F-fine name for a Koopa"

"You really aren't from around here are you... Most people think my name's weird" 

"Well, no weirder than mine." Luigi gave a sheepish grin

"Oh, what's your name then?" 

"Luigi. In Italy that's a fine name it means unknown warrior, in New York... It's weird and the other kids at school laugh at me." Luigi gave the turtle a sad smile. 

"Italy, New York? I've never heard of such places..." 

"Er... yeah... they're really far south..." Luigi lied. 

"Oh... so where are you headed?" 

"I'm headed to a town in the north..." 

"which town there are lots of towns in the north." 

Luigi looked a little uncomfortable "well, uh the thing of it is.." Luigi rubbed the back of his head while wearing a sheepish grin, "I don't really know." 

Sherbert gave him an odd look... "You don't even know whether you're coming or going!"

"Look I'm going to the Valley Of Bowser and I got directions from a ghost..." Luigi's hand shot up to his mouth, he didn't want Sherbert to think he was cracked. 

"yes you got directions from a Boo... go on..." 

"You don't think I'm flipped out of my wig?" 

"Uh... I didn't until you said _that!_" 

"It's an American expression okay!" 

"Uh...okay... did you say you were trying to get to the Valley of Bowser?" 

"Well eventually yeah I need to go to a town up north so I can get directions." Luigi pointed strait ahead in the general direction that he planed to travel in.

"That's where I'm going, we can travel together." Sherbert smiled "I was kinda lonely walking all by myself anyway."

"really?! that would be so cool, at least now I don't have to worry about getting lost." Luigi said brightly "Uh... you do know how to get there, right?" 

"Of course I do, what kind of a question is that?"

"Sorry, sorry, don't get your shell scuffed!" 

Sherbert scoffed "I should say not!"

"I do have to stop at the next town though, I'm out of food." 

"Ooooh, please don't mention food..." Luigi's tummy gave a violent growl signaling it need some attention. 

"Yikes, keep that thing away from me..." Sherbert joked 

"We can get some grub on Pleasant Path.'"

Is that the name of the place we are headed? I like the sound of that. My stay here in the Mushroom Kingdom has been anything but pleasant." Luigi replied sullenly 

"What happened?" 

"I'd rather not talk about it..." Luigi looked strait a head of him pretending to be watching some birds in the distance. 

Luigi could tell that Sherbert really did want to know but the little Koopa said no more on the subject. 

Luigi yawned loudly and stretched his arms over his head as he continued down the dirt trail that somewhere along the way had turned to a brick road (No its not a Yellow Brick Road you smarty!)

"Sleep much lately" Sherbert chuckled

"Not as much as I would have liked" Luigi replied through another yawn.

Well I'm a little a head of schedule, I could cheat and we could stop for a while you could catch a few Z's..." 

"That's really nice; but if its all the same to you.. I'd rather eat than sleep. ^_^"

Sherbert chuckled and shook his head "Okay have it your way..." 

Sherbert looked sympathetic, "the other Koopas make fun of me too." bringing up the subject once again

"Because of my shell," Luigi gave Sherbert a blank look, "Uh..."

"You really haven't seen any Koopas, have you?" Luigi blushed shaking his head.

"Well not really, only four so far...five, including you." 

"Well when a Koopa is born they have a shell, at first the shell is green. then as the Koopa grows older the color of his or her shell changes to one of the only four colors that Koopa shells come in." 

"I see... uh Sherby... what does this have to do with why you're made fun of?" 

"Sherby? hmmm I... Kinda like that, it sure beats '_freakoopa'_..." Luigi beamed brightly and let 'Sherby' continue with his explanation.

And as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted... Sherbert gave Luigi a fake angry look. 

"A Koopa's shell only come in Red, Blue, Green and Yellow... not orange..." Sherbert looked up at the boy sadly "I am always made fun of and called a freak by the others..."

"Every one calls me names even my own father." 

"That's terrible, w-why would he do such a thing?" Luigi had never met his father, but even he knew that a dad wasn't supposed to call their children freaks or any other names...

Sherbert shrugged "I dunno" 

"Well you know what?" Sherbert stopped walking and looked at Luigi 

"Your Dad is wrong! I think your shell is neat, I mean really who ever heard of an orange Koopa?!" 

"Luigi if you're trying to cheer me up it isn't working..." 

"No I mean really think about it, besides yourself how many other orange Koopas are there?"

Sherbert looked thoughtful for a moment then answered, "none... that I know of."

"So then, that means you're one of a kind... You're not a freak, you're unique!" 

Sherbert, looked Luigi square in the eye. "Luigi..."

"yeah?" 

"That is the _dumbest _thing I've ever heard in all my life!"

"Oh-" Luigi couldn't help but be a little hurt by the remark, he was only trying to help. "I was only trying to cheer you up!" Luigi shot back annoyed 

"Yeah, well don't quit your day job, you'll never make it as a motivational speaker." Sherbet sniffed. "You could show a little appreciation-" 

"for what some dork who was feeling sorry for me?" 

"One I wasn't feeling sorry for you and two I'd rather be a dork than a jerk!" Sherbert had been thoroughly hurt by the remark, though he hid it well. 

The pair continued to walk down the path again in silence. 

"I know you were only trying to help... I'm sorry for calling you a dork, do you really think I'm a jerk?" 

Sherbert looked up at Luigi half expecting to be told "Where-he-could-get-off" and if it had been anyone else in the world they would have. But this is Luigi Mario we're talking about ^_~ 

Luigi looked down at the turtle with an unreadable expression that made Sherbert squirm. 

"Ya wanna know what you are?" Luigi finally stated calmly

Sherbert's face fell 

Luigi poked him on the forehead right between the eyes. "You're it." 

"Wha--" Sherbert replied dimly

"You're it." Luigi repeated with an ever-growing grin. 

Sherbert frowned "How old are you?!" 

"Awe, your just sour cause you know you can't catch me." Luigi stated with a smirk 

"Oh yeah, that's it, uh huh..." the terrapin rolled his eyes. 

"I'll tell ya what," Luigi started "I'll be 'it' and I'll even give you a ten second head start." 

Sherbert couldn't find the voice to reply, he just stood there for a moment with his mouth gaping open, was this guy _cracked_?!

"One, two--," Luigi started to count each number being ticked off on a finger. 

"You're nuts..." the little turtle stated finally having regained his voice. 

"You'd better run... three, four--" 

"You're not serious..."

"Five, better get going--" Luigi grinned mischievously and made a step towards Sherbert who stepped back 

"I'm not doing this..."

"Six--" another step forward 

"Luigi..." Another step back

"Seven--" Two steps

"Stay away from me!" Three steps back

"_Eight-nine-TEN_!" Sherbert took off down the road with Luigi fallowing behind 

"No fair you cheater! You can't do that!" 

"Hey, you had plenty of time to get a head start I can't help it if you wasted it..." Luigi laughed as he chased Sherbert down the old dirt path to the next town. 

~~~

The sky was beautiful that night. Not a single cloud to obstruct ones view of the millions upon millions of shimmering little diamonds that danced among their navy blue background. Mario turned on his side looking away from that beauty "Stupid stars" He angrily muttered and tried to sleep. His bed was nothing more than a soft patch of grasses in otherwise vegetation less area on the outskirts of the gloomy forest. It had taken Mario a good portion of his day getting out of that forest after he left the Mansion. As night began to fall Mario grew weary and stopped to rest for the night. Futile really, Mario wouldn't be sleeping tonight no matter how tired he was. 

~ _What kind of rotten brother am I? That's just the problem, I'm not a brother anymore...~ _

Mario quietly crept into his parents room, Papa had said that Mama was in there but that Mario need to be very quiet; though the child wasn't sure why. He never had to be quiet before...well unless Mama and Papa were sleeping. 

At the far corner of the large room Maria... Mama, sat in a rocking chair the harmonious squeaking of the chair might be annoying to some but for Mario it was a lullaby...one that he had spent many nights in Mama's lap listing to the rhythmic squeaking until he could no longer keep his eyes open. But tonight he was not getting his normal bedtime lullaby; tonight some one else would have Mama's undivided attention...

"Mama..." Mario spoke softly "yes, sweetheart?" Maria answered just above a whisper looking up from the bundle she was cradling at her now elder son, Mario. 

"What does that baby do exactly? I mean I haven't seen it..." "Him" Maria corrected 

"I haven't seen him_ do anything but eat, sleep and go poop since he got here yesterday." _

Maria looked at the Mario with an almost quizzical expression as if Mario should have already known the answer to his question. 

"This baby... 'Luigi'" Mario, wrinkled his nose not really caring for the name, listened to his mothers words. 

" This baby was a gift..." She said calmly 

"A gift? From who.... Ohhhhhhh riiiiight" Mario said as realization set in. 

"Ok so this baby, Luigi, is a gift but still what does he do? Why did you get this gift?"

"Why Mario this gift is for you too..." Mario cocked a suspicious eyebrow. 

"Me? And what good is this baby to me?" Mario asked as he peered beneath the blankets at the sleeping bundle in his mother's arms. 

"You now have a little brother..." Mario looked up at his dear mother

"Is that good?" The child asked

Maria chuckled a bit and ran her fingers through Mario's hair in an effort to untangle the mass of brown curls on the boy's head 

"Yes, that is a good thing... As a big brother you must protect your little brother and keep him safe always show him how to be a big boy and all the things that big boys do..." 

"Sounds like an awful lot of work if you ask me... and this is a gift??" Mario's eyes returned to the bundle that had started to move. 

Maria smiled "And in return your little brother will do the same, protect, love and look out for you and up to you. You will never be alone because you have a brother and he will always be there for you. Just like you will be for him." 

"Mama..." 

"Yes, sweetheart?" 

"I think I'll call my new baby brother, Weege, for short... Luigi just doesn't sound right for a little brother." 

Maria laughed "Ok Just don't tell your Papa that you don't like his name" 

"But I think the name suits him"

Luigi, Weege, **(a/n: Luigi asked me not to put his middle name here sorry.) **_Mario Jr. _

"Mama..." 

"Yes, sweetheart?" 

"Is he really is a gift?" Maria looked up at her son. "What do you think?" She asked quietly. Mario stared at the bundle intently for a moment before looking up to his mother and answering. "Yes, I think he is..." 

Maria smiled and kissed Mario on the cheek and sent him off to bed. 

~ _I'm all alone in this world... All this for a girl I hardly know? My home, My family, all to help a princess and her kingdom? I'm no Super Hero I'm just a plumber... very fitting my life's gone down the crapper anyway. ~ ~Weege were ever you are I'm sorry I have failed at being a brother and you're the one that paid for it. ~ _Kemack's words, as if on cue, came back to Mario's ears in full force.

__

And as punishment for your _foolish actions... your brother will pay the price. _

Mario sighed sadly trying to ignore the thoughts swirling in his head and the dull ach in his heart. ~_It's my fault...~ _

Mario gazed up at the night sky and was about to make a wish on a star. A wish that he could be at home in New York with his mother and Luigi, to be done with silly world filled with Koopas and Princesses. He didn't want to be a hero he just wanted to go home... 

"It's stupid, wishes never come true anyway, no matter how badly you want it..." Mario had given up hope of ever seeing New York again, to be truthful with out Luigi Mario Just didn't care anymore. 

Relief from Mario's thoughts finally came in the form of sleep that eventually found him. 

To be continued...

Next Chapter: The ShyGuy hip-hop!: 

Luigi and 'Sherby' have a run in with some pretty freaky Shyguys and end up getting thrown way off course of their destination. Luigi also finds out Sherberts' 'not-so-secret' secret! Mario (poor guy) contemplates ditching the stupid princess who is ultimately responsible for his brothers untimely demise. more jewel collection, we'll check in on the Bowser and the Princess. ^-^ 

I'm sick, I didn't feel like proof reading crap, I ran a spell check but it sucks, you have been warned 

Yeah nothing happens I just needed a chapter to introduce Sherbert. But... He is not I REPEAT NOT a marry sue character... That's Maria's job ^_^ 

Because as we all know, mothers are perfect...

Maria: Yes, I am perfect. (^-^) 

Jes: (^_^!) eh heh, heh, heh... oh boy... (or at least that's what they would have you believe.)

Maria: I heard that! (.*)

Jes:... [Run Away!]


	12. Shy Guy Hip Hop Part 1

Pawns of Destiny: A Tale of Two Heroes

Chapter 12 

**Shy Guy Hip Hop (part 1)**

The warm summer's sun high above the Mushroom Kingdom shone brightly  in the sky casting rivulets of soft white light over the quite surroundings, which just happened to be the very outskirts of Koopa Village. 

Luigi, with his hands resting on his head sauntered down the paved path with surrounding vegetation that was slowly giving way to small cottages, gave a loud yawn. The day, fallowing Luigi's meeting of his new travel companion had been an uneventful one. 

The pair that had only known each other for mere hours had already become fast friends and chatted happily about unimportant things such as the weather and each others favorite food, which they hoped to be eating soon. In Luigi's opinion anything was better than being forced to think about the bleakness of his current situation that weighed so heavily on his mind. Being lost in a strange world of princesses and talking turtles, separated from his brother the only person apart from himself, as far as he knew, who was also from earth. Not knowing if Mario was alive and safe or_-  It's_ best not to think about such things on an empty stomach and a sleep deprived mind. __

Luigi gave Sherbert a pleading look, that was almost comical, "Please tell me it isn't much further… I'm about to drop where I stand," the boy whined. 

Sherbert sighed heavily, "well we are already within the town's limits," the turtle started "but I'm afraid that there isn't a restaurant or store until we get into the middle of the town; which will probably take about another hour if we keep at this pace." Sherbert couldn't help but feel bad as he saw the heartbroken look on Luigi's face. They didn't have much further to go at all, but Luigi was obviously quite tired and hungry and desperately needed to stop and rest for a while. Of course Sherbert only knew this because Luigi couldn't help but whine about it… _continuously._

Luigi seemed to notice that he was starting to test his new friend's patients he quickly mumbled an apology and continued walking in silence, save for his growling stomach and string of Italian curses whenever he would stumble over his own feet from being flat out exhausted.

The awkward quiet stretched on for several minutes as the pair continued forward. Luigi looked quizzically at Sherbert who stopped, seemingly for no reason. "What's the mat—" 

"Shh-shh," The little Koopa cut him off, "Do you hear that?" Luigi visibly puzzled, looked around "… hear what?" 

"Listen…" The turtle ushered. Luigi stood and closed his eyes, and listened, all that he could hear was the rustling of leaves and the gentle blowing of the wind and the chirping of the birds in the trees… then a small sound reached his ears, it was very low and it was easily understandable how he missed it before. Luigi offhandedly wondered how a Koopa, with no visible ears could have such good hearing.  He focused on the noise listening intently trying to discern just what it was he was _listening intently_ to.

_Hip hop, hip hop, hip, hip hop…_

_~Odd… it almost sounds like chanting…~ _he thought 

After a few more moments of silent listening, the sound to Luigi's notice was starting to grow. It was loud enough now that it was easily distinguishable from the natural sounds of their surroundings… and getting louder. "What do you suppose that i—"  

_Hip hop, hip hop, hip, hip hop,_

_ hip hop hip, hip hop, hip hop!_

"We've go to get out of here,_ now!" Sherbert whispered harshly _

"Quit cutting me off didn't your Mama ever teach you any manners?" Luigi, quite loudly, asked who was plainly annoyed by Sherbert's rudeness.   
"_Will you keep you voice down you idiot_?!" Sherbert's voice was still a whisper as he tried vainly to cover Luigi's mouth, but it was pointless; the teen towered over the turtle. He was easily three feet taller than his friend. 

"Hey, that wasn't very nice…What is your problem? You--"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry now shut up… _please, or they'll hear us!" _

"Who?" 

"No time to explain, we just have to get out of here now!"  Sherbert whispered glancing around nervously and fidgeting slightly. The noise had gotten considerably closer and it had become apparent that whatever was making that noise was moving in Sherbert and Luigis' direction. 

"Yeah okay fine…" Luigi said confused not bothering to keep his voice down as Sherbert had instructed, however rudely. 

"and keep your voice—"

_Hip hop,  hip hop,  hip, hip— _The sounds abruptly stopped, that could only mean one thing…"oh no…They heard us," Sherbert moaned softly more to himself than to Luigi. 

_Hip hop hip hop hip hop… _

"Come on we've got to find a place to hide!" Sherbert grabbed Luigi's hand and pulled him over to the side of the brick path they had been walking on. At the moment they were out in the open, the only place that would have been ideal for hiding was a small house about half a mile back in the direction they came. Unfortunately that was also the direction the mysterious "Hip Hop" sounds were coming from and Sherbert was NOT going to be going that way… it would be nearly a mile and a half to the next home, where they could ask the owners to allow them shelter until this unseen danger had passed; but they wouldn't make it with out being seen but whatever was making that sound. 

Sherbert looked around frantically as Luigi stood lazily by waiting for his friend to instruct him on what he wanted him to be doing. Luigi in all honesty thought Sherbert was being paranoid by what sounded like nothing more than a group of kids playing some kind of game, but he would humor the turtle for no other reason than he was his friend. 

"What about those bushes over there" Luigi Jerked a thumb behind him and directed Sherbert's line of vision to a small, very small, patch of shrubbery behind them. 

"it looks a bit small, we might be seen… but … beggars can't be choosers, get over there!" The orange shelled Koopa pushed his friend near the bush trying to make him move a little faster. "all right, quite your pushin'!" Luigi crept down an all fours and scurried over to  the bush and laid as low to the ground as he could hoping that no part of his body could be seen from the road. Sherbert took a place next to Luigi and retreated into his shell. And not a moment too soon for whatever was making Sherbert so upset was walking around the bend in a group. Luigi parted the bush just enough so that he could see a flourish of red robes cross his field of vision. All the while noisily making "hip hop" sounds. 

"Hiiiiiiip HOP STOP!"  A short figure wearing a black robe with it's hood up, and a white mask with two large oval shaped holes for eyes,  that sort of reminded Luigi of a villain in a slasher movie he'd once seen; commanded the red robes, that stopped instantly. 

"Hip hip hooop trespassers _will_ be _slopped" _

"hip hop _hiiiiip, find trespassers  quick, quick, __QUICK!!" The black one, obviously the leader, prompted the others who stood in a tight group of about 30 if Luigi's estimate was correct… it was hard to tell since they all looked exactly the same red hooded robes with white masks, he considered it possible that he may have counted some of them twice. _

The group broke apart as each robed figure straying off in a different direction searching for something.

Luigi breathed easy since none of the red robes seemed to be looking anywhere near where he and Sherbert were hiding. Or so he thought. 

"Hip hop, POP! Hip hop POP" Luigi nearly jumped out of his skin as an exuberant red robe, jumped up and down behind him yelling like it'd just struck the lottery for a cool million. "Shhhhhhh!!" Luigi looked around and made a grab for the hem of the robe to pull down the nusance hoping that it hadn't attracted the attention of the others. 

Unfortunatly  the small figure, who didn't even appear to be trying evaded all of Luigi's furious grabs for its person. Luigi still hiding behind the bush preoccupied didn't notice the little thief stealing Sherbert's shell with Sherbert still in it! 

"Hip hop Pop!" it said in a  'sing-song' tone 

"hip hop kid?" the leader answered

"Hiiip Hooop" it exclaimed happily and held the brightly colored orange shell above its head dancing excitedly as if it were a great honor to be in possession of a Koopa Shell  in the first place. 

"Hiip hooop hooray!"  shouted the other reds gleefully 

"hip hip hop HEL-- Mufu" Luigi had succeeded in finally capturing and quieting the source of his annoyance. Wiggling violently, and crying out with muffled "HIF HOF MELFs" Luigi's captive finally became totally quiet, But it was too late Luigi felt many small hands pull him down, Luigi felt the small figure in his hands slip free and it undoubtedly went to helping it's friends keep the plumber pinned to the ground. "leggo of me, Let GO, Sherbert heeeeeeeeelp, please!!" Luigi cried. 

Thrashing violently Luigi felt more hands reach out and touch someone… too bad that someone had to be him. 

"Sherbert, heeelp don't leave me here like this!" Luigi didn't know why but he was gripped with fear. The harder he fought to get up the more hands he felt pull him down. 

Exausted Luigi finally gave up the fight and just lay there breathing heavily his vision swooned forcing him to close his eyes. He was feeling a bit off color for some reason. 

Not that Luigi had any recollection of it, but  having been a dead for a couple of hours had taken it's toll on him physically. 

Luigi startled…(badly) when he felt he was no longer touching the ground, he was moving… the red robes carried Luigi down the road he lifted his head to see if Sherbert was reciving the same treatment. To his releaf and to his sorrow he couldn't see the turtle anywhere. "He… left me…" Luigi lay his head back down he felt it softly supported by a set of hands belonging to one of the mask wearing, robe having, plumber-pilfering people. 

Luckily, (if you could call it that) he didn't have time to consider his hurt feelings…

Luigi felt a great weight fall onto his chest and he lifted his head slightly, opened his eyes and dizzily looked forward to see the leader of these… these whatever these guys were sitting on his chest with a smug expression… at least Luigi assumed it was a smug expression… he couldn't really tell with the mask and all.  ~Great… I've become public transportation for a band of freaks in hockey masks. … I should be charging fair~ Luigi bitterly tried to shake free and make his passenger fall off, it just tired the poor boy further. 

"Hey… get off of me!" Luigi said weakly, he was already so tired before his struggling had sapped what little strength he had left making him quite weak. 

"Trespasser will not speak, Pop will speak _hip hop trespasser will listen." The robed figure stated calmly the carriers had now begun to chant  _

"_hip__, hip hop, trespassers will be slopped; hip, hip hop, trespassers will be slopped!" quietly so not to interrupt what their leader_. ~Trespassers will be slopped? Wonder what that means…~__

Luigi could still hear it… and it still annoyed him, and he still contemplated going '_Bruce Lee on their sorry butts_' …Just as soon as his ego recovered from being jumped and captured by a bunch'a pigmies. Sure there were a lot of them… but come on they're two nothin for cry'n out loud!

"Trespasser? This is a public road, you don't own it, I wasn't trespassing" Actually for all he knew it the land could have belonged to this guy in the Jason mask, but Luigi HIGHLY doubted that. Just who did this guy think he was? 

_SMACK!!_ Luigi was hit right in the mouth with from as far as he knew was a paper fan. 

"_Hip hooop_ _Trespasser will not speak_!!" The Masked figure shouted highly annoyed

"Ow what the hel—" _SMACK__!! "Hop hip __quite it!! Only Pop will speak trespasser will __NOT speak. Easy peasy to  pleasey measy, you seesy? Trespasser listen now?" _

Wishing that he could rub the pain off of his face Luigi settled for nodding and laying his head back down on the soft pair of hands and closed his eyes. The leader '_Pop_' spoke again. 

"_hip__ hoop you did not stop, sign says stop and trespasser did no—" _

"Sign what sig—" _WHAP__!!_

_~I__ should of known better… **(;.;) ~ Luigi thought while trying to ignore the fact that he was getting slapped around by someone three-quarters of his size. __**_

"trespassers, not read signs, trespasser not know how to KEEP QUEIT!"  

"HOP HIP KID, SIGN _hip hop…_" Luigi felt a second person jump on the _'Luigi Express To Parts Unknown'  He let out a "woof" as something weighing about as much as a good sized stone dropped onto his stomach knocking some of the wind out of him. _

"Hip hop here-it-is Pop" Luigi looked up and saw the red robe hand something to the Pop which he held right in front of Luigi's face so he could see

"The sign" Pop stated flatly

Luigi looked at the octagonal sign befuddled. It was the same shape as a stop sign the background color was white with a red trim running along the outside of it and in the middle was a crudely drawn picture of him with a diagonal slash on through the middle. 

"hip hop see, no trespasser, it's what the sign reads… Trespasser can read can't he? _Hip hop, Pop would feel bad if trespasser had trespassed because he couldn't read the sign." _

_~What??__ They just drew that sign, the paint is still wet!! And it doesn't even look like me… the nose is too big!  _* Can I catch a break today??~ _

"I can read…" Luigi gasped and closed his eyes (mouth too) quickly, waiting to get smacked again...but thankfully it never came. "Good, good, trespasser is guilty; Pop would not want to punish innocents." 

Luigi opened his mouth, he wanted to say some very nasty things to these pests. Pop waved the fan gently above his head and Luigi "shut his pie hole" as Mario had often told him looking quite dejected. "Trespasser has something to say?" Luigi nodded yes

"Trespasser may speak." 

"I didn't trespass you guys, just made that sign right now, you don't own nothing… you're just a bunch of short bullies; and if I wasn't so tired I would do what my Mama used to do to me when I was bad as a kid and would 'tan your little bottoms'!" Having regained a small amount of his strength Luigi started to struggle once more. "Get off of me you freaky little weirdos!!" "er… but then again I don't think that's what you had in mind when you told me to speak." Luigi mumbled to himself. He knew that if saying a few words out of turn got him a smack in the face he was seriously_ fearing what insulting a crowd of these guys would get him. _

"trespasser is tired? _Hip hop"_

"what?"

"Trespasser said he was tired…Trespasser must not sleep well. Pop will help ^_^" 

"eh…" Luigi said obviously confused. 

The masked midget put his hand behind his back and as if from nowhere he produced a rubber mallet… a rather _large rubber mallet. Luigi squirmed _

"Heh hey w-wha- what are you gonna do with that?"

"Help you sleep, hip hop, what else?" 

_THWACK!! _

Goodnight Luigi! -_-!

  
**Yo****, I'm not dead! Part two coming soon… and if you believe that I have a bridge I would like to sell you ~ Jes :)**


End file.
